


D.S. all'infinito

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Lots of Het, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: AU, в которой Жан-Жак музыкант и неудачник, а Юра пережил олимпийский сезон и немного потерял себя.





	1. Гидра

“В следующей жизни, — написал Юра, — когда я стану, блять, уже кошкой, я буду только жрать и валяться на кровати”. “Потому что в этом мое призвание”.

Сообщения улетели, и он бросил телефон рядом с собой на скамью, а потом сложился пополам, грудью на колени, хотя так было не лучше. Потянул сразу за оба шнурка — правый развязался, а левый, конечно, запутался, и пришлось его раздергивать пальцами, которые отказывались повиноваться. Вот что значит хорошо поработал — даже пальцы устали. Правда, по-фельцмановски, наверное, вышло бы наоборот — зачем напрягаешь пальцы, как деревянный, легкости нет в твоем катании, Юра, непринужденности в нем нет, и всем заметно, как тебе тяжело. Особенно мне заметно, подумал Юра. Сейчас еще ногу из конька вытаскивать. Правая ничего, а левую через раз сводит, и массаж не помогает — но главное, что не на катке. И это сезон пока толком не начался. Впрочем, в прошлом году тоже было такое, а после как-то ведь раскатался, даже ебучий флип приземлил в итоге на чемпионате Европы — и если б не другие ошибки. Но факт в том, что все можно, все реально. Юра расшнуровал правый конек, зажал ладонью сзади и напряг икру.

— Юрец! — окликнули от душевых. — А ты чего такой грустный?  
— Хуй сосал невкусный, — пробормотал Юра, не разгибаясь. — Иди ты в пизду. Этой шутке больше лет, чем тебе.

Никита Громов издал короткий гортанный хохот, и его ноги проследовали мимо Юры в глубину раздевалки. Пятнадцать лет, серебряный призер прошлогоднего юниорского чемпионата мира, хотя там ему, конечно, накидали. Среди Фельцмана с Гошкой бытует мнение, что он хорошо скользит. А еще Фельцман упорно ставит ему лутц и тратит на него добрую половину тренировки. Когда со мной носились как с писаной торбой, это хотя бы приносило какие-то плоды, помимо завышенного ЧСВ. Юра вздохнул и снова взялся за задник, приподнял пятку, осторожно вытащил правую ногу, покрутил ступней, помял щиколотку и опустил на пол. Кажется, ничего. Можно браться за левую, рано или поздно все равно придется, но он медлил. Покосился на телефон и, хотя прекрасно видел, что уведомлений не приходило, надавил на кнопку сверху. Телефон показал ему только время, день недели, число и фотку Пети на заставке. Как же, сука, быстро — еще недавно ругались с Фельцманом из-за прыжков, а теперь уже заканчивается сентябрь и грядет первый этап Гран-при. Петя смотрел сурово, призывая скорее снимать левый конек и идти домой кормить страждущих. Экран погас, Юра положил телефон обратно на скамью, сказал себе, что сейчас, сейчас, минуту, он только попьет воды, и, развернувшись вправо, протянул руку, но не успел — бутылка полетела на пол, сбитая бедром Арсения Лобы, и откатилась к шкафам.

— Арсюша, — сказал Юра. — Хуле, блять. Лавок что ли нет других?  
— Извини, — бросил Арсений. — Щас, коньки сниму и принесу. Не заводись только.

Юра мотнул головой, встал на ноги, неуклюже доковылял до шкафа и нагнулся. Пальцы скользнули по пластику, ухватились за крышку, и в икре предупреждающе стрельнуло. Разгибаясь, он подкинул бутылку, которая перевернулась в воздухе и упала аккурат в подставленную ладонь. Хоть в чем-то мастер.

— Гордость балерины, — сказал Арсений, без видимых усилий стягивая коньки, — хуже, чем гордость самурая, да, Ваня?  
— Заткнись, — отозвался вернувшийся из душа Ваня Мешковцев, мама которого родилась в какой-то отдаленной республике. — Плисецкий, подвинься.  
— Чего это, — буркнул Юра, отвинчивая крышку. Ваня был в полотенце, и от него несло влажным жаром.  
— Того, что ты загораживаешь мой шкафчик.  
— Он к тебе подкатывает, — сказал Арсений. — Ему нравятся узкоглазые.  
— Мне похер, кто ему нравится. Лично мне нравится моя одежда, и я хотел бы с ней воссоединиться, слышишь, Плисецкий?

Юра сделал два глотка, неторопливо закрутил крышку, одернул майку и заковылял обратно к скамье. За его спиной Ваня загремел замком.

— Не переживай, — сказал Юра, неизящно плюхаясь обратно рядом с Арсением. — Кто бы мне там ни нравился, у тебя все равно не было бы шансов, с твоей-то рожей.  
— Опять флиртуешь со мной, красотка. — Арсений стаскивал перчатки и криво ухмылялся, отчего его лицо всегда становилось особенно тупым.  
— Сгинь, — ответил Юра, засовывая бутылку под скамейку и склоняясь к левой ноге. Арсений подхватил свои коньки и сгинул. Никита Громов оглушительно протопал гигантскими белыми кедами через раздевалку, крикнул, пока, пацаны, и хлопнул дверью. Надо тоже ускориться, а для начала не быть тряпкой и снять чертов конек. Юра растянул кожу в разные стороны, еще немного ослабил шнуровку и потерся подбородком о колено.  
— Тебе помочь? — окликнул Ваня. — Плисецкий? Ногу опять свело?  
— Не, — обронил Юра, выпрямляясь и хватая телефон. Невозможно же, когда смотрят. Отабек, между тем, минуту назад все-таки ответил на его сообщение:

“Если ты станешь кошкой, то не сможешь себе даже бутер с колбасой сделать. Лапки и все такое”.

Да, бутер бы сейчас, кстати, неплохо — с колбасой, а лучше с колбасой и сыром, например. Или с маслом и семгой. Кажется, дома было масло — ну, хоть с маслом, без всего.

“А мне будет все равно”, — написал Юра. — “Я вообще не буду думать, откуда еда берется”. “И прыгать буду выше, и приземляться всегда на четыре лапы”. “А если не выйдет, никто не поставит мне за это -3”.

— Тебе на массаж надо дополнительно ходить, — сообщил Ваня. — И массажист наверняка не знает, что у тебя ногу сводит, ты ему скажи.  
— Да ничего не сводит. Так, болит немного после тренировок.  
— А может, другие коньки. Лучше сейчас тогда решить, пока есть время до Гран-при.

Юра кинул телефон в сторону, быстро нагнулся, взялся за конек с обеих сторон и дернул — конек от себя, а ногу к себе. Охнул, тут же упер ступню в пол, встал, перенес вес и покачался с мыска на пятку. А нормально, не свело. Телефон на скамейке завибрировал.

— Запустить можно, — сказал Ваня.  
— Слушай, че те надо? — спросил Юра, поднимая взгляд. Ваня стоял у шкафа и смотрел на него, застегивая пуговицы бледно-зеленой рубашки.  
— Да, че те надо? — крикнул Арсений, прошествовав мимо них в душевые. — У него хахаль в Казахстане, можешь так не смотреть!  
— Заебал, — бросил ему в спину Юра. Ваня пожал плечами, застегнул последнюю пуговицу и сказал:  
— Ты на него не обращай внимания, Плисецкий, он просто дебил.  
— Я не обращаю. — Юра подхватил коньки и подумал, а ты не лучше. В двадцать пять перебежал к другому тренеру, как будто есть, на что надеяться. Брал бронзу семь лет назад и еще какую-то мелочь, а учит не хуже Витьки, только Витька умел правильно подать, в отличие от. Никогда бы Юра не предположил, что будет скучать по Никифорову, но с ним и Гошкой было менее… токсично. Кроме, может, того года, когда Никифоров решил и рыбку съесть, и на хуй сесть, а потом болтался, как говно в проруби, потому что то его топили, то ему сыпали, не понимая, дотянет ли он до Олимпиады, а он снялся с произволки на чемпионате мира и все-таки выбрал хуй. И уехал. Вчера постил фотку в Инсту с каким-то уродским чайником и фонарями. Бухой, наверное, был. Тренеру бухать можно, Фельцман не даст соврать. А скоро, кстати, увидимся — он же привезет свою Котлету на Ростелеком. Шансы у той Котлеты невелики, но Юра предпочел бы видеть на пьедестале ее, нежели Никиту Громова или Арсюшу, за что ему было несколько стыдно. Но, с другой стороны, Кацуки появился в его жизни раньше.

Юра убрал коньки, прочитал сообщение: “Не поставит, зато поржет, снимет и выложит на Ютуб”, и ответил: “Как будто сейчас со мной такого не может случиться”. Надо было раздеваться, но раздеваться обрыдло. Раздевайся, одевайся каждый день. Он прислонился плечом к шкафчику и, не дожидаясь ответа от Отабека, который что-то печатал, набрал: “Может, у меня депрессия?” Почти тут же пришло: “Чего ты опять хандришь?” 

Отабек снова начал печатать, пока Юра раздумывал, барабаня пальцами по железной дверце. Арсений прошел мимо в чем мать родила и шлепанцах и брызнул ему в лицо водой. 

“Вряд ли”. “Но если что-то не так, лучше пойти к врачу”. “С этим не стоит шутить”.

“Чего ты такой серьезный”. “Я просто сказал”. “Все заебло”.

“Ну, это знакомо”. “Еще, наверное, осень добавляет”. “У вас как погода?”

“Да хуевая, че, дожди”, отправил Юра и подумал, ну бля, Бек, какая погода. Это Россия или где, тут на десять хороших дней триста пятьдесят пять суток круглосуточного говна. При чем тут погода. С другой стороны, с какой стати он чего-то требует от Отабека, когда сам пишет в стиле “да чет приуныл”? Но это в пятнадцать лет он мог вывалить на друга ушат помоев и ждать помощи, а сейчас — тоже, конечно, мог бы, только Отабек вряд ли способен как-то исправить, например, то, что ему не нравятся новые программы — ни одна, ни другая, ни музло, ни хореография, ни набор прыжков. А молчит, потому что нечего предложить взамен, нет идей, Лильмихална, да, спасибо, Дебюсси, Рахманинов, круто, пойдет. Никита Громов действительно отлично скользит, да и вообще, он хоть и долбоеб, но беззлобный и радостный, с ним можно ладить, если задаться такой целью. Барановская поставила ему хореографию и Юре, разумеется, тоже поставила, но без былого энтузиазма. Похоже, что в свои восемнадцать он стал для нее староват. Звучит паршиво и двусмысленно, но ничего странного в этом, на самом деле, нет — она его слепила из того, что было, подождала, пока ее творение высохнет, и переключилась на следующее, ведь, в конце концов, что можно сказать о художнике, который каждый день смотрит на законченную картину и не начинает новых?

Картина, блять, подумал Юра. Полотно. Портрет неизвестной балерины.

— Я пошел, — сказал Ваня. Юра махнул ему и начал стягивать одежду. Отабек написал еще какой-то бессмыслицы о том, что ему надо нормально спать и учиться отвлекаться. Юра, который провел последний выходной за просмотром нового сезона “Черного зеркала”, только хмыкнул. Вот там, кстати, у людей хуевое будущее. А у меня, в целом, заебись, я победитель Гран-при, чемпион Европы, вице-чемпион мира, бронзовый призер Олимпиады. К следующей Олимпиаде мне будет двадцать один, и я намерен взять золото. Йе-ей.

Юра открыл шкафчик и, уворачиваясь от дверцы, невольно посмотрел вправо. Там раньше все время переодевался Витька. А как-то раз Витька утешал там Гошку, которого бросила Аня — Юра хорошо запомнил, потому что это было где-то через две недели после каникул: он тогда начал готовиться ко взрослому дебюту, на каждую тренировку шел, словно в бой, и все события, все детали казались ему до невозможности яркими. Гошка в тот день рыдал, а Витька стоял рядом в рубашке, спущенной с одного плеча, и неловко похлопывал его по руке. Юра, ужасно смутившись этой сцены, заявил им, что было б из-за чего, найдется еще какая-нибудь Аня, или Таня, или Маня. Гошка перестал плакать и сказал, что Юре очень повезло, поскольку он не бьет мелких пиздюков. А Витька добавил, что сердцу, Юрочка, не прикажешь, можно любить Аню и не любить Маню, даже если Маня всем краше. Гошка обиделся на них обоих и не разговаривал с ними неделю, но потом придумал про свою Аню программу, от которой у Фельцмана лысина встала дыбом, и успокоился. А Витька, как выяснилось, вообще любил кацудонов хуй, так что хуй на его мнение и положили.

Вот же я скучаю, подумал Юра — как никогда отчетливо. Хотя Гошку вижу, между прочим, почти каждый день — он занимается, правда, в основном, с мелкими, но все-таки здороваемся. Просто не именно по нему скучаю и не по Витьке, конечно, а по тому, как они у шкафа в тот день стояли. И в тот, и в остальные. Всего три года прошло, а будто намного больше. 

Сегодня у памятного шкафа тусовались юниоры, которые, заметив, что Юра на них смотрит, начали активно перешептываться. Еще в прошлом году он решил бы, что обсуждаются его высокие прыжки и блестящие перспективы, но сейчас сделал ставку на более животрепещущие темы. Например, подсидит ли его Никита Громов в этом сезоне. А может — эпилирует ли он волосы на груди или они не растут.

Арсений ушел, не глядя на него и не прощаясь. Юниоры тоже бросились собираться — наверное, родители ждут. Юра еще немного покрутился у шкафчика, отписал Отабеку какие-то малоосмысленные заверения, залез в Телеграм посмотреть мемы, но потом его осенило, что скоро придет Гошка, а, учитывая охватившие вдруг сентиментальные настроения, общаться с Гошкой ему не очень хотелось — была опасность повторить рыдания у шкафчика. Поэтому он скинул оставшуюся одежду, забрался в душ, где, как обычно, потратил не меньше пяти минут, поворачивая кран на полмиллиметра то вправо, то влево в попытках настроить температуру, а потом плюнул, наскоро вымылся едва теплой, вытерся, натянул трусы и вызвал убер. Восемь минут, пока доедет, как раз время одеться. После Олимпиады Фельцман просил его на убере не ездить — мало ли, кто попадется, могут подумать, что у тебя с собой деньги, и я знаю, что в этих сервисах контроль, но если какой-нибудь мудак тебя все-таки прирежет и выбросит в придорожную канаву, меня не успокоит то, что его за это посадят. Очень трогательно, и Юра действительно какое-то время ездил домой с Милой, которая делала крюк, чтобы его отвезти, и в связи с этим много ворчала, поэтому со временем все встало на круги своя. Впрочем, его так никто ни разу и не узнал — среди водил не попадались фанаты фигурного катания.

Когда он вышел на улицу и спустился по ступенькам, на ходу застегивая куртку, Арсений, топчущийся справа от крыльца, спрятал сигарету за спиной, но не затушил, дожидаясь, видимо, когда он пройдет мимо. Юра встал рядом, поддернул рукава и сказал:

— Хуево это, бросай.  
— Сам знаю, — ответил Арсений и, затягиваясь, сверкнул огоньком у Юриного лица. — Я не курю вообще-то. Просто сегодня день говеный.  
— Человек, который не курит, сигареты с собой не носит.  
— А я стрельнул.  
— Ну попизди. Есть еще?

Арсений посмотрел на него, ухмыльнулся, зажал сигарету в зубах, залез во внутренний карман, вытащил пачку и протянул.

— Не буду я, — сказал Юра. — Это была проверка, и ты ее не прошел.  
— Ну и пидор ты. — Арсений скривился, пачка исчезла, и огонек снова зажегся тревожной оранжевой точкой. — Фельцману расскажешь?  
— Ничего я не расскажу. Почему день-то говеный?  
— А тебе хуле надо?  
— Убер жду. Веду светскую беседу. Хотя могу и еще где-нибудь подождать, не обломаюсь. Пока.

Юра взял было с места, но Арсений бросил окурок на асфальт, раздавил его под подошвой и сказал:

— Да погоди.  
— Урна, бля, вон стоит.  
— Ну, и выбрасывай сам туда, эколог хуев. Что ты за человек такой, Юрочка Плисецкий, не человек, а этический, сука, кодекс. Хочешь с тобой по-нормальному, а ты морали читаешь.

Юра с высоты своего какого-никакого, но опыта, прекрасно видел, что Арсюше стыдно. Поэтому, хоть руки у него и чесались действительно подобрать окурок и торжественно донести его до урны, он сдержался и спросил:

— По-нормальному, это, прости, что именно было? “А тебе хуле надо”?  
— Да забей уже. Где там убер твой?

Юра достал телефон, открыл приложение и прямо на его глазах две минуты сменились на три. 

— Едет. Хочешь сплитнуть? Тебе куда?  
— Я на автобусе, — буркнул Арсений, как будто это был ответ. 

Юра посмотрел на вылезший из-под его капюшона еще влажный локон челки, на ничем не прикрытую худую и длинную шею, на хлипенький бежевый бомбер, на голые лодыжки и хотел сказать, что для поездок в общественном транспорте надо одеваться посерьезней, но прикусил язык. Раньше он всегда был самым младшим из старших, и это его все порывались учить жизни, а теперь сам туда же — но не хватало еще испытывать чувство ответственности за каких-то придурков. Арсений, будто услышав его мысли, перекрутился вправо, расстегнул молнию сумки и вытащил оттуда полосатый шарф. Обмотал один раз вокруг горла, прижал подбородком и сказал, не глядя на Юру:

— Я пробовал твой сальхов.

Из-за положения головы у него получилось невнятно — “тыой”, “саыхы”, и Юра испытал соблазн сделать вид, что не понял, и переспросить. Арсений обернулся шарфом еще дважды, после чего над воротником его толстовки все равно остался треугольник голой кожи, и добавил, по-прежнему глядя вниз, но уже разборчиво:

— Че-то нихуя он у меня не вышел.  
— Правильно, — машинально отозвался Юра. — Там такой заход, он не любому удается.

И подумал, что Фельцман, кажется, не обращает на Арсюшу достаточно внимания, иначе давно бы пресек попытки копировать чужое и помог придумать свое, как помог когда-то ему. Только Арсюша, похоже, не перспективный. Юра вдруг осознал, что они почти одного возраста, что ему в этом году будет восемнадцать — или в следующем; точно зимой, но когда именно?

— Бля, боги среди нас, — фыркнул Арсений. — Тебе задранный нос под ноги смотреть не мешает?

Юра имел в виду только то, что его заход на сальхов мало кому подходит, изначально был вынужденной мерой, поскольку другие у него получались нестабильно, и выглядел вообще-то не слишком красиво, хоть потом и оказалось, что красота в глазах смотрящего. Но, когда Арсений снова ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на него с очевидным вызовом, он решил, что объяснять этого не будет. Хочешь завидовать — ради бога, завидуй.

— Пиздуй на свой автобус, — сказал он. — И бросай курить, а то правда Фельцману расскажу. И одевайся теплее, а то простудишься, всем будет похер, что у тебя насморк, поверь мне.  
— Все-таки ты мудак. — Арсений отвел взгляд и сплюнул в сторону. — Даром что красотка.  
— А тебе и до красотки далеко. И если ты думаешь, что меня это обижает, подумай, блять, еще раз.

В кармане завибрировало, и Юра, отвернувшись от Арсения, который не мог не оставить последнее слово за собой и обозвал его в ответ охуевшей сучкой, вытащил телефон, уже на ходу нажимая зеленую кнопку, и произнес в трубку:

— Да? Вы где стоите?

Ему пришлось пройти через всю парковку, так как водитель клятвенно уверял его, будто не может подъехать ближе. Несмотря на то, что дождь прекратился еще днем, кое-где мутно поблескивали бесформенные лужи, в одной из которых туманной короной красиво отразился свет фонаря. Юра из детской шалости ступил в нее с краю, забрызгав джинсы, и корона, заколыхавшись, растеклась бликующей пленкой по поверхности воды. Словно подводная лодка поднималась из глубин. Не став дожидаться, пока лужа вновь застынет, Юра перепрыгнул бордюр, отделявший одну часть парковки от другой, и быстрым шагом преодолел последние метры, миновав, среди прочих, Гошкин “Пежо”, из заднего стекла которого круглыми глазами смотрело красное плюшевое сердце. Наверное, подарок от новой пассии — или благодарных юниоров. Юра прыснул, выбираясь на тротуар. Между прочим, не одна несчастная юниорка влюблена в Поповича — в том смысле, что не одна, а целых две. Впрочем, он не настолько дурак, чтобы возить в машине плюшевые игрушки, подаренные тринадцатилетними девочками — должно быть, все-таки нашел подружку постарше. Интересно, кто это — а вообще, давно он толком не общался с Гошкой. Послезавтра выходной, значит можно завтра — что там люди делают вечером после работы перед выходным — что делают друзья? Когда приезжал Отабек, они дома пили коньяк. Проглотит ли Гошка язык, если позвать его к себе пить коньяк?

Автомобиль стоял под столбом сразу за очередной лужей. Юра глянул в отражение — и здесь свет фонаря и фар соткал для него уже не зыбко-туманную, а яркую, мощную золотисто-солнечную корону.


	2. Мечтатели

— _С тех пор, как она скрылась_ , — протянул Жан-Жак и ударил по струнам, — _за дверью_.

Лорен повернулся к нему на крутящемся стуле, поднял брови, которые от этого движения забавно изогнулись, и скрестил руки на груди.

— _И в ящике оставила ключ_ , — спел ему Жан-Жак под разрастающийся аккомпанемент. Лорен растянул губы в призванной выражать недовольство гримасе и пожал плечами.  
— _Я в лужах на асфальте вижу знаки потери_ , — сообщил Жан-Жак, забирая голосом выше. Лорен покачал головой, вытянул правую руку вперед, выставил большой палец и начал медленно, с преувеличенным усилием поворачивать его влево. Жан-Жак перевел взгляд на дрожащие струны.  
— _И их с упоением пью_. — И отбил ритм по корпусу гитары, раз-два-три. — _Чтобы не закончился блюз_.

Он завершил фразу, а потом сыграл квадрат еще дважды, прежде чем вновь посмотреть на Лорена. Тот держал кулак большим пальцем вниз, а поймав взгляд Жан-Жака, еще и потряс им для пущей убедительности. Жан-Жак прижал струны, проехавшись ногтями, и широко улыбнулся, потому что улыбаться он умел хорошо — это был общепризнанный факт.

— Блюз? — спросил Лорен, выждав для верности несколько секунд. — Это не блюз, Джей-Джей. Как он называется?  
— Бесконечный блюз, — ответил Жан-Жак. Снова взял аккорд, довел рифф до последних тактов, сделал паузу, прищелкнул языком, повторил, чтобы не закончился блюз, и разрешил, после чего опять прижал ладонью, обрубая звук.  
— Звучит, как одна из адских пыток, — сказал терпеливо дождавшийся тишины Лорен. — Вы вели себя не слишком ужасно, господин Леду, поэтому, хоть вас и пришлось отправить в преисподнюю, мы предоставляем вам право самостоятельно выбрать муку, которой вы будете подвергаться до скончания времен. Вот, пожалуйста, купания в кипящем котле пользуются популярностью в этом сезоне. Бесконечный блюз я бы не рекомендовал, наши гости находят его слишком однообразным.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что он однообразный? — Жан-Жак поднял гитару за гриф и осторожно поставил ее на пол так, чтобы она опиралась на диван. — Я сыграл всего четыре строчки.  
— И это были первые четыре строчки?  
— Нет, это были четыре строчки посередине.  
— Ближе к началу или к концу?  
— Какая разница?  
— Э-э, нет. — Лорен оттолкнулся ногой, и кресло послушно провернуло его на триста шестьдесят градусов. — Тут-то я тебя и подловил. Какой конец? Это же бесконечный блюз.  
— Это просто название.  
— Это просто ты не чувствуешь своего произведения.  
— Это просто не произведение. — Жан-Жак вздохнул и, опершись локтем о сгиб колена, положил подбородок на ладонь. — А хуйня какая-то.  
— Ну, погоди. — Лорен склонился вперед, протянул руку и похлопал его по другой ноге. — Не все так плохо. Но ты ведь и сам понимаешь, что это не блюз, а обычное бренчание.  
— Это блюз не в смысле музыкальной формы, а в том смысле, что мне грустно.  
— А грустно тебе потому, — подхватил Лорен, — что твой организм не выдерживает такого количества попыток написать песню про Изабеллу.  
— Это не песня про Изабеллу. — Жан-Жак опять схватился за гриф, поднял гитару и, уместив ее между скрещенных в позе лотоса ног, принялся наигрывать мелодию, стараясь выбирать ноты осторожно, словно осколки стекла. Лорен все равно не поленится лишний раз сообщить, что гитарист из него никудышный, но Жан-Жак был твердо убежден: то, что ты делаешь, должно нравиться хотя бы тебе самому.  
— А про кого? — спросил Лорен.  
— Ни-и про кого-о, — пропел Жан-Жак. — Это собирательный образ.  
— Я бы даже простил тебе собирательный образ, если б мелодия была хоть сколько-нибудь интересной.

Жан-Жак, не отвечая, доиграл мелодию до конца и начал снова. Пять лет назад Лорен съездил в гастрольный тур с относительно популярной канадской группой, что принесло ему некоторую известность, и после чего он в ускоренном темпе выпустил на маленьком инди-лейбле альбом, состоящий из дорогих его сердцу многослойных электронных треков с редким хрупким вокалом, записанных с помощью лэптопа, синтезатора и бутылки коллекционного портвейна. Несколько видных интернет-изданий обозрели сие творение, поставив ему осторожные шестерки, и Лорен выступил с концертами по Канаде и на фестивале в Торонто, но не удержался на радаре. Популярная канадская группа объявила хиатус и распалась на сольные проекты, Лорен сделал аранжировки для юной и никому не известной поп-певицы, а потом у него закончились деньги и он устроился разливать пиво в баре, который открыли его знакомые. В том баре Жан-Жак его и отыскал почти три года назад.

Если кто-то спрашивал — а спрашивали, положа руку на сердце, нечасто, — Жан-Жак рассказывал об их знакомстве красивую историю, которая от раза к разу претерпевала незначительные изменения, но в целом сводилась к тому, что в холодный осенний вечер, когда ветер бешено носился по улицам города и нырял в подворотни, словно дикий зверь в нору за добычей, он зашел в случайный бар, чтобы залить горе расставания с любимой, но не любящей. Внутри было пустынно и мрачно, горело несколько тусклых ламп, и он подумал, что заведение закрыто, но вдруг услышал негромкую тягучую мелодию, которая звучала так, как звучал бы сложный узор на платье той, что час назад разбила ему сердце. Невидимый гитарист трогал струны осторожно и точно, будто выцепляя редкие золотистые зернышки из мешка плевел, и Жан-Жак дослушал до конца, едва дыша и опасаясь пошевелиться, а когда музыка иссякла и зазвенела тишина, решил уйти незамеченным, чтобы не нарушить эфемерную целостность этого момента, но тут из-под художественно исцарапанной и расписанной граффити стойки вылез всклокоченный бармен, который явно смутился, увидев, что у него появилась аудитория, неловко поздоровался и спросил, что ему налить. На свой вкус, ответил Жан-Жак. И сыграйте что-нибудь еще.

Вот такие истории он и сочинял. Иногда даже в стихах.

— Однажды, — сказал Жан-Жак, прекратив терзать струны, — я напишу песню о том, как мы с тобой встретились.  
— Давно пора. Правдивую версию или то, что ты всем рассказываешь?  
— Обе. Это будут две совершенно разные песни для моих разных ипостасей: комической и лирической.  
— Ага. Только не перепутай их, когда будешь играть в “Эйр Кэнада”.

Жан-Жак подмигнул и начал вступление к “We’ve Only Just Begun”. Лорен закатил глаза и повернулся обратно к ноутбуку, который успел уйти в спящий режим, напоследок бросив:

— Прибереги это для следующей субботы.

Все верно, в следующую субботу их ждала очередная свадьба, о которой Жан-Жак совершенно забыл. Впрочем, это было неважно, поскольку планов на выходные у него все равно не возникало уже несколько месяцев. Он начал петь про кружева, обещания и поцелуи, а Лорен поводил пальцем по тачпаду, надел наушники и уткнулся в Эйблтон. На самом деле, они, конечно, познакомились немного иначе. Погода стояла, хоть и осенняя, но вполне теплая, в баре было людно и шумно, а пришел туда Жан-Жак не затем, чтобы заливать горе, а затем, чтобы хорошо провести вечер с бывшей одноклассницей Изабеллой Янг, которая за неделю до этого согласилась стать его женой. Лорен, тогда еще, впрочем, безымянный, стоял за баром и сводил свой потенциально гениальный второй альбом на лэптопе, неосмотрительно поставленном прямо под пивными кранами, а клиенты его упорно отвлекали. Жан-Жак попросил у него два пива, которые Лорен нацедил, глядя в экран и покачивая головой в такт чему-то, звучащему в его наушниках, поставил на стойку и немедленно задел, протягивая руку за деньгами. Жан-Жак успел поймать один стакан, но второй все-таки опрокинулся, и пиво из него вылилось прямо на стоящую справа Изабеллу. Лорен выругался по-квебекски, с криссами и табарнаками, и, хотя встретить земляка в Торонто было гораздо менее удивительно, чем в каком-нибудь Ванкувере, Жан-Жак почти физически ощутил, как в его спину тычется перст судьбы. Изабелла вытерлась салфетками, провела десять минут в туалете, замывая как назло светлую одежду водой, и очень убедительно утверждала, что ничего страшного не случилось и все скоро высохнет, но через час они ушли. Жан-Жак вернулся один, в другой день, чтобы выяснить, играет ли Лорен на чем-нибудь, кроме Эйблтона. Оказалось, что проще перечислить то, на чем Лорен не играет. На нервах? — спросил Жан-Жак и в качестве бонуса узнал, что у него ужасное чувство юмора.

Жан-Жак бросил песню на полпути, положил гитару на диван, выпрямил начавшие затекать ноги и, потягиваясь, встал. Дело шло к вечеру, и пора было собираться на работу, которую он унаследовал от Лорена, когда тот все-таки решил хоть каким-то образом связать свою жизнь с музыкой и начал активно писать статьи для музыкальных порталов, — работу в том самом баре, где пострадала Изабелла.

Если бы Изабелла тогда невзлюбила Лорена, это был бы очень логичный элемент, который, наверное, объяснил бы многое из того, что потом произошло. Но Изабелла дружила с ним едва ли не теснее — ничто так не сближает, как пролитое друг на друга пиво. Они продолжали изредка общаться и сейчас. Между прочим, для брата тут все было очевидно. Джей-Джей, говорил он по телефону, они сошлись за твоей спиной, и теперь просто выжидают, пока ты перестанешь страдать. Почему ты этого не видишь? Почему ты ему не врежешь? Ты там в школу не опоздаешь? — отвечал Жан-Жак, даже не пытаясь напоминать о том, что Лорен в принципе равнодушен к женщинам. В конце концов, тут может появиться определенная гибкость. Но Изабелла — Изабелла любила, кажется, только свой университет, свои первые проекты и свое блестящее будущее.

Жан-Жак обещал жениться на ней, когда его группа отыграет первый гиг. Первый гиг отыграли в тот же год в одном из мелких клубов, где три калеки ели и пили, позвякивая вилками под их выступление, — но обещание есть обещание. Изабелла, впрочем, сказала, что лучше дождаться чего-нибудь более грандиозного, а она все равно пока не готова, потому что начались занятия и нет времени даже толком поесть. В летние каникулы она нашла работу, поскольку ей показалось неправильным, что за ее учебу платят родители. Жан-Жак уверял ее, что пышную свадьбу устраивать не обязательно, а если обязательно, то можно взять кредит. Нет-нет, возражала Изабелла, у меня уже есть план, у нас все будет лучше, чем у кого бы то ни было, только надо выбрать правильный момент. Но правильный момент не наступил ни через год, ни через два, а потом она усадила его на диван у себя в квартире, поставила перед ним на журнальный столик чашку кофе, села напротив в кресло и сказала, послушай.

Послушай, Джей-Джей. Я тебя — люблю. Конечно, я тебя люблю. Поэтому я приняла твое предложение. И тогда это казалось так… правильно, так естественно, мы утерли носы тем, кто не верит в то, что школьная любовь может выжить. Я не перестала тебя любить, но я хочу немного… понимаешь, свободы? Нет, не свободы, ты никогда не стеснял моей свободы… Если ты хочешь переспать с кем-то другим, перебил ее Жан-Жак, я переживу. Но дело было, разумеется, не в этом. А в чем? В чем-то, что я не могу как следует объяснить, пожалуйста, не мучай меня — когда я найду нужные слова, я их непременно тебе скажу.

Однако нужные слова, видимо, до сих пор не нашлись, хотя Жан-Жак терпеливо ждал. Остатки лета расплавились, стекли и подсохли золотистой корочкой на листьях, небо нарядилось в траурный серый и обрушило на Торонто ливень, полный негодования и тоски, а когда дожди отступили, он снова начал принимать заказы на свадьбы и другие мероприятия, потому что ему снова захотелось есть и это был один из источников дохода. Лорен, Бенджи и Элис считали, что он наказывает себя, но Жан-Жак старался просто не связывать эти свадьбы с Изабеллой. В конце концов, другие люди, как и она, тоже ходят на двух ногах, носят одежду и используют речь, чтобы выразить мысли. Не страдает же он от того, что Элис, к примеру, пользуется помадой такого же оттенка.

Жан-Жак вышел в коридор и сразу же завернул влево, на кухню, споткнувшись по дороге о собственный кроссовок. Увлекшийся Лорен его исчезновения, кажется, не заметил. Хорошо не потерять волю, а главное, способность к творчеству, когда все признание сводится к тому, что тебя немного чаще приглашают выступать на свадьбах. А впрочем, стыдно так думать, стыдно, Жан-Жак. В наказание вымой-ка, наконец, вот эти тарелки, они стоят тут уже два дня. Жан-Жак включил воду в раковине, сунул одну из тарелок под кран, поскреб ее шершавой стороной губки и задумался. Разумеется, он пишет музыку не ради того, чтобы стать знаменитым. Он пишет потому, что, ну, она просто пишется — хотя в последнее время все с большим скрипом. Но, черт, даже самый восторженный поэт не станет спорить с тем, что заниматься любимым делом приятней, если оно приносит деньги. Пусть немного, но достаточно для того, чтобы купить хлеба, сыра, вина и работать дальше.

На поверхности тарелки застыла какая-то клейкая субстанция, которая не желала отмываться. Что это они такое ели два дня назад? Похоже на пасту. Может, хотя бы у Лорена получится, тем более, что у него уже есть некоторый задел: кто-то его знает, кто-то вспомнит. А Жан-Жак, продолжая музицировать для души, займется чем-нибудь прибыльным, чтобы кормить тело почаще и получше. Или пойдет, наконец, учиться: за это могут заплатить родители — хоть и неловко, но потом он, естественно, все отдаст. Врачом, как хотела мама. Нет, что за бред, каким врачом, у него колени сводит при виде синяков. Ну, тогда, например, юристом. Составлять договоры, должно быть, скучно, но вот выступать в суде, пожалуй, поживее, можно даже прославиться…

Не хочу я прославиться, подумал Жан-Жак и опять принялся с остервенением скрести тарелку. Не за этим я. А если бы и хотел, это всего лишь здоровое честолюбие. В конце концов, не все учителя, которые в школе утверждали, что у него талант, врали, уж некоторые-то наверняка говорили искренне. К тому же, к тому же…

В конце концов, они с Изабеллой договорились называть это перерывом. Ведь они по-прежнему любят друг друга. Жан-Жак ей не верил, но в тот день едва ли не впервые ощутил, что общение с людьми — это гораздо сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Он пытался добиться от нее чего-то окончательного, признания в том, что она его разлюбила, но Изабелла сопротивлялась этим попыткам, повторяя, что ее чувства слишком запутанны, чтобы формулировать их столь однозначно. Жан-Жак просил ее оставить себе кольцо, но кольцо было ему возвращено — я не могу продолжать его носить, это неправильно и нечестно. Примерно через неделю Жан-Жак хотел его продать: ему вдруг пришло в голову, что Изабелла просто скинула его самого как балласт, не желая тащить за собой мужа без образования, нормальной работы и перспектив. Он даже вышел из дома и дошел до ювелирного, но на улице его гнев растворился, и он повернул обратно. Если в этом и заключалась причина — разве Изабелла не была во многом права? Разве он на ее месте не предположил бы, что молодой человек, который сегодня полон идей и энтузиазма, через десять лет превратится в брюзжащего неудачника, который уже никогда ничего не добьется? К тому же, если будут дети — ведь они хотели детей, а на них нужны деньги. Деньги, все упиралось в деньги. Он вернулся домой — Лорена, к счастью, не было — убрал кольцо в коробку из-под печенья, где хранил документы, и попробовал оценить свои варианты, постепенно приходя к неутешительному выводу: кроме музыки его ничего не интересует. Ха, подумаешь. Тысячи людей ненавидят свою работу, а миллионы просто к ней равнодушны. Миллионы, господи, как же много. Чувствуя упадок сил, он открыл лэптоп, чтобы поискать какие-нибудь вакансии, возможности, образовательные гранты, что угодно — хотя уставший мозг вполне недвусмысленно намекал ему на порно, — зашел на Фейсбук и получил то сообщение от Отабека Алтына.

Наконец, Жан-Жак отскреб застывшую пасту ногтями с одной тарелки, выключил воду и вытер руки о джинсы. Остальное в другой раз, иначе он, пожалуй, опоздает, а он и так опаздывает постоянно. За то время, что он зависал над раковиной, в кухню успели прокрасться первые бледно-серые сумерки. Самое, кажется, отвратительное время — эти пять минут перед тем, как начинает темнеть всерьез. Жан-Жак не мог вспомнить, думал ли он о чем-то подобном, когда писал для Отабека или натолкнулся на эту мысль позже, но теперь ему становилось почти физически плохо, если он замечал первое вторжение сумерек. Тем не менее, он подошел к окну и заставил себя посмотреть на сизые облака, грузно нависшие над городом. Выглядели они на редкость паршиво.

— Джей-Джей! — крикнул Лорен из комнаты. — Можно я покачаю сэмплы на твой комп? У меня файл выгоняется и всю память жрет!

Жан-Жак вполголоса согласно промычал, зная, что Лорен все равно уже залез в его ноут, — и добавил погромче:

— Только возьми зарядку у меня в рюкзаке! Он, наверное, разряжен, я вчера…

Черт. Че-ерт, черт возьми. Он не готов был рассказывать, но ночью ему не спалось и он слушал свой трек, пока Лорен преспокойно дрых, слушал много раз подряд, но так и не понял, ничего не понял… а если он потом не закрыл плеер…

Первые ноты, словно гигантские дождевые капли, обрушились мелодично и громко. Лорен быстро убавил, а затем немного прибавил звук. Пошли четверти, создавая скорость и обещая, что дождь скоро превратится в ливень. Жан-Жак поморщился, надеясь, что Лорен не дослушает до того места, где начинались слова — всего несколько строчек в самом конце, но Лорен преодолел и быструю часть в середине, и пару секунд тишины, и модуляцию, и, да, слова, от которых у Жан-Жака заныл живот. Боже, какая банальщина. Ночной дождь, неизбежный рассвет. А потом это будет висеть в Википедии, подписанное его именем.

— Чье это? — спросил Лорен, появляясь на пороге кухни. Пока Жан-Жак раздумывал, стоит ли соврать, время для вранья уже истекло, и он только пожал плечами. — Непохоже на тебя. Где же твоя любимая гитара?

Где, где. Сначала Жан-Жак, конечно, попробовал записать трек с ведущей гитарой, но, когда он пытался представить себе, как человек будет кататься под этот трек на льду, у него выходили лишь разухабистые испанские пляски. В конце концов, он пошел к Бенджи, у которого был “Норд” и который не задавал лишних вопросов, хотя один все-таки задал: про Изабеллу — мол, как, проходит? И Жан-Жак не знал, что ему ответить: с одной стороны, он собирался и почти собрался встать, отряхнуться и жить дальше, а с другой — не терял надежды стать лучше — для нее. Тогда он просто потянул за две эти ниточки — и вернулся домой с костяком того, что впоследствии доработал и отправил Отабеку с формулировкой “я не уверен, что ты хотел именно этого”. Этого, написал Отабек часом позже. Я ожидал другого — а хотел, разумеется, этого. И мне нравится, что голос только в конце, у тебя классный голос, и так он звучит ярче. Как знаешь, разозлившись от смущения, ответил Жан-Жак, не мне под это кататься.

— Я это не для себя написал, — откашлявшись, произнес он.  
— А для кого?  
— Для одного знакомого… фигуриста. Молчи, знаю, странно звучит.  
— Фигуриста? — все-таки переспросил Лорен. — У тебя есть знакомые фигуристы?  
— Я с ним не как с фигуристом познакомился. Он, помимо этого, м-м, ди-джей.

Лорен нахмурился, пожевал нижнюю губу и вкрадчиво осведомился:

— Тебе это точно не приснилось?  
— Ну, хватит. — Жан-Жак, не зная куда девать руки, засунул их в карманы, посмотрел в пол и вздохнул, понимая, что Лорен от него уже не отстанет. — Он приезжал тренироваться в Торонто. Музыка — его хобби. Помнишь, я год назад одно время делал вечеринки для клуба, где Элис работала промоутером, он еще потом закрылся?  
— Он потому и закрылся, что ты делал там…  
— Отстань. В общем, он тоже несколько раз ставил там пластинки, мы немного пообщались, я даже не знал, что он фигурист. После уже узнал, когда добавились в Фейсбуке.  
— И?  
— Ну, переписывались время от времени. Я треки ему кидал, он толковый чувак. По музлу. Да и по катанию своему. Он чемпион Казахстана.  
— Кого, прости?  
— Казахстана. — Жан-Жак все-таки оторвал взгляд от пола и посмотрел на Лорена, который запустил пятерню в волосы, взлохматив их сильнее обычного, и протянул:  
— А-а. Я как-то решил, что он канадец, хотя, конечно, с какой стати, действительно, почему бы и не Казахстана…  
— В общем, — перебил его Джей-Джей. — Он меня спросил, не хочу ли я попробовать записать трек для его программы. Это случилось, когда… ушла Изабелла, и мне надо было отвлечься, так что вышло кстати…  
— И как? Уже отправил?  
— Да, давно.  
— И ему понравилось?  
— Вроде бы. В любом случае, он будет выступать под него через месяц здесь, в Торонто, это этап какого-то гран-при.  
— И ты, конечно, пойдешь смотреть? — Лорен вдруг улыбнулся, подмигнул и потер ладони друг о друга.  
— Я не знаю. Он меня звал, но…  
— Мог бы и поделиться, между прочим, таким достижением.  
— Я бы поделился. Просто сначала я не знал, получится ли хоть что-нибудь путное, потом я не знал, понравится ли ему, потом… да и вообще, я не уверен, что это такое уж достижение.  
— Слушай, Джей-Джей. — Лорен подошел ближе и встал рядом, лицом к окну, за которым вечер уже расстелил свою синюю простыню. — Не могу сказать, какой именно фактор тут решил. То, что ты работал с непривычным инструментом, то, что случилось с Изабеллой… или, может, фигурное катание? Что, нравится, когда мужики пляшут на льду?  
— Да иди ты, — отмахнулся Жан-Жак, разворачиваясь вслед за ним. Фонарь чуть левее окна вдруг замерцал — сперва медленно, потом быстрее — и, наконец, разгорелся тускловатым светом. Теперь он точно опоздает.  
— Или тебя вдохновил Казахстан? Степь, кони скачут при луне, романтика?  
— По-любому, Казахстан.  
— Одним словом, тебе не понравится то, что я сейчас скажу, но, по-моему, это лучшее, что ты написал в своей жизни.


	3. Сердце

— Пе-етя. Пе-етенька, — сказал Гошка и потянулся рукой, нагибаясь. Петя, с опаской обнюхивающий его брошенную на пол сумку, почуял угрозу, дернулся, присел и рванул в кухню на полусогнутых.   
— Трус! — крикнул ему Юра. Наступил носком правой кроссовки на пятку левой и вытащил ногу — нет, ничего, все в порядке. А час назад, когда переодевался, опять свело, и, будто нарочно, на глазах у Вани Мешковцева — черных, внимательных, звериных глазах. Юра собирался стойко вытерпеть боль, но тут же понял, что Ваня все прекрасно видит и кинется помогать, если он ничего не предпримет сам, а он терпеть не мог, когда его трогали без всякой на то необходимости. Спасибо, со своей ногой как-нибудь разберемся. Юра стащил носок, размял пальцами ступню, встал, придерживаясь за скамейку, и заставил себя опереться на левую ногу, каждую секунду сглатывая слюну. Нога сдалась и отпустила, опала вздувшаяся вена, и он торжествующе посмотрел на Ваню, но Ваня уже отвернулся в шкаф. Ну и нахуй. Юра подавился словами о том, что он вообще-то сказал и массажисту, и врачу. Массажист покивал и, на Юрин взгляд, ничего особенного не сделал, врачиха скорректировала какие-то таблетки, однако пока что нога вела себя не намного лучше, чем раньше.   
— Ну, так? — спросил Гошка, успевший избавиться от куртки и ботинок. — Мы с тобой на кухню пойдем?  
— Ага. — Юра поспешно сбросил второй кроссовок. У него даже не было тапок для Гошки — только для себя, хотя он их, конечно, уступил бы, если бы Гошкины лапищи не превышали все разумные нормы. Но Гошка уже подхватил сумку и удалился на кухню, откуда, поскальзываясь на повороте, немедленно выбежал Петя. Юра попытался его поймать, но Петя, охуевший от неожиданных гостей, отшатнулся и дернул в комнату. Да и сиди там под кроватью, больно надо, жрать захочешь — выйдешь небось. Юра выключил свет в прихожей, вздохнул, пригладил волосы и прошел в кухню, где Гошка уже деловито выставил на стол бутылки, хлеб, нарезки, пакет с овощами и чипсы. У него было подозрение, что Гошка собирается применить какие-то доморощенные методы психотерапевтического воздействия, однако это могло оказаться даже интересно, и хорошо, что он не стал бухтеть по поводу чипсов. Юра пролез к шкафчику у окна, достал оттуда кошачий корм, надорвал упаковку и пошуршал пакетом. Петя не явился, и он закатил глаза, захлопнул дверцу, отошел обратно к двери и сыпанул ему в миску звездочки и колечки, которые радостно застучали о пластик.   
— Юр, — сказал Гошка. — Нож дай.  
— Там, в ящике возьми. — Юра прижал дырку пальцами, досыпая то, что еще просилось наружу.  
— В каком?  
— Ну, в каком, Гош.   
— Я и спрашиваю, в каком.  
— Да бля. — Юра развернулся и плюхнул пакет на стол. — Я забыл, что ты тут и не был.  
— Я был, — ответил Гошка. — Но ножи-то тогда еще нигде не лежали.

Юра дернул ручку ящика возле холодильника, скользнул ладонью внутрь, вытащил икеевский нож с широким лезвием, отпустил, позволил ему на долю секунды зависнуть в воздухе, поймал за рукоятку и протянул Гошке острием к себе. Гошка посмотрел на него укоризненно, но нож взял. Они с Милой летом помогали Юре переезжать, а с тех пор, да, он действительно тут не был. Мила вот заходила, один раз за котом, когда Юра ездил в Москву к деду, другой — за яблоками, которые дед для нее передал. Дед был большой поклонник Милы — да и с чего бы нет, фигуристка она хорошая, всех рвала в прошлом сезоне, только к Олимпиаде, увы, подсдулась. Юра убрал пакет, вернулся к миске, поднял ее и покачал в воздухе, шурша кормом. Нет, никакой реакции. Ну, и сиди себе, трус мохнатый.

— Даже Петя меня забыл, — сказал Гошка, вспарывая пластик ножом.  
— Может, как раз наоборот, помнит. — Юра снял с полки два стакана, поставил их на стол с решительным стуком, посмотрел на плоды Гошкиных трудов, достал еще тарелки для нарезок и миску для чипсов, чтобы было поцивильней, и, пока Гошка кромсал помидоры с огурцами, удалился в ванную мыть руки. Черт, надо было хоть раковину почистить, но кто же знал, что Поповичу взбредет в голову. Удивительно, как это он на прошлой неделе думал с ним забухать, но больше в шутку, а на этой Гошка сам — нет, Гошка, конечно, не предлагал “забухать”. Гошка предлагал посидеть и поболтать. Витьке кости перемыть, как нормальные пацаны. А то когда теперь? Летом так и не собрались, а там у тебя соревнования начнутся, ну, и мне надо работать, хотя из наших юниоров в финал только Сонька прошла, но с мелкими все равно возня постоянная. Юра тогда решил, что он это от неожиданности. Наверное, испугался, застав его в раздевалке, когда все давно ушли, а Юра в одном кроссовке все еще сидел на скамье и переписывался с Отабеком, которому напиздел, что уже дома — Отабек был дохуя внимательный и следил за питерским временем. Да, приехал, Бек, да, все топчик, у водилы такой адский шансон, как будто не двадцать первый век на дворе, Петя передает тебе привет. У меня кот, сказал Юра Гошке. Ну, тогда к тебе поехали, ответил Гошка. Я машину здесь оставлю.

Когда он вернулся на кухню, заглянув по дороге в комнату в поисках Пети, все-таки, видимо, сныкавшегося прочно и надолго, Гошка уже разлил по стаканам вискарь, который они в итоге приобрели, решив особенно не выебываться, и сидел за столом спиной к окну, подпирая рукой подбородок и набирая что-то в телефоне. Сообщения телке, от которой сердце. Юра сел напротив, и Гошка поднял голову, с видимым усилием подавляя глупую улыбку. Точно телке.

— Тебе колы налить? — спросил Гошка, откладывая телефон в сторону.  
— Не. — Юра подвинул один из стаканов к себе, схватил ломоть хлеба и шлепнул на него колбасу и сыр. Пусть Гошка только попробует заикнуться про неправильное питание — с другой стороны, если б хотел, то заикнулся бы, наверное, еще в магазине.   
— Льда у тебя нет, плохо, — сказал Гошка. — Ну ладно.  
— Тебе лед еще ночами не снится? — неловко пошутил Юра.  
— Снится, — ответил Гошка. — Давай, за твои успехи в новом сезоне.  
— Да че, — пробормотал Юра, но спорить не стал. Успехи, так успехи. Немного наклонил стакан, стукая его о Гошкин под самым ободком, поднес ко рту и собрался было опрокинуть, однако Гошка, смочив губы, отставил свой в сторону, и Юра последовал его примеру. Губы приятно обожгло. Вроде и без льда неплохо. Он откусил от бутерброда, подумал и положил на оставшуюся часть еще кружок колбасы. Хуле нет.  
— Не подавись, — сказал Гошка. — Ты тут вообще-то ешь один? Или только когда гости приходят?

Какие еще гости.

— Ну, так. В смысле, ем, конечно. Только заказываю, в основном. А тебе-то что за печаль?  
— Да чего ты сразу заводишься? Я просто спросил.   
— Извини, — бросил Юра. А то и в самом деле, как-то грубо получилось. Привык общаться со всякими идиотами. Гошка пожал плечами, сделал еще один глоток и подцепил вилкой кусок помидора. Юра дожевал бутерброд и удержал руку, рвущуюся в карман за телефоном. Разговаривать с Гошкой у него выходило не всегда — зачастую, как сейчас, тема не могла выкристаллизоваться. Разве что и в самом деле сплетничать про Витьку. Кто из них там кого — это Мила любит обсудить. Ну, любила раньше, сейчас-то тема уже устарела.  
— Да ты ешь, — сказал Гошка. — Не стесняйся. Не потолстеешь, ты и так тощий.  
— Чего ты как бабка старая? Тощий, бля. — Юра сделал себе еще один бутерброд — с двойным сыром и колбасой. Поджал ноги, сгибая в коленях, и поставил ступни на край стула. — Каким я должен быть, интересно? Ты моих соперников видел? Как только что из Бухенвальда, зато на квадах летают.   
— Не преувеличивай. Далеко не все такие.  
— Те, кто выигрывает, такие. Вон, японец, который с Кацудоном на Ростелеком приедет, наверное, вообще шмотки в детском отделе покупает.  
— Кенджиро?   
— Какой еще Кенджиро, Кенджиро у нас не будет. Дебютант, бронза последнего ЮЧМ.   
— Ах, этот. — Гошка хлебнул вискаря, и Юра повторил за ним практически машинально. Жидкость разодрала горло, но потом, присмирев, свернулась в желудке теплым камешком. — Нет, ну ладно. А Кацуки? А Алтын твой? Даже Ник уже сейчас, кажется, крупнее тебя.  
— Ник? — ледяным тоном переспросил Юра.  
— Ну, Громов.  
— Я понял. Ник, бля. Ты ему что, подружка?  
— Да что с тобой такое? 

Гошка отложил вилку в сторону, упер ладони в стол, и Юра приготовился к “послушай, Плисецкий, я вижу, что с тобой что-то не так”, но он только смерил его долгим взглядом, качнул головой и снова взялся за стакан.

— Со мной ничего, — все-таки ответил Юра. — Думаешь, Громов в этом сезоне выстрелит?  
— Боишься, что он тебя с пьедестала скинет?  
— Еще чего.  
— Не бойся. — Гошка подцепил очередной помидор. Да он так все помидоры съест. Юра тоже ухватил пальцами дольку. — Это на твоем дебюте судьи дружно ебанулись и дали тебе рекорд. На всю жизнь прицел, похоже, сбили. Может, Витькины закидоны им тогда ум пошатнули, не знаю.  
— Просто я охуенный.  
— А я разве спорю? Но охуенным-то быть мало. В общем, не парься, не обойдут тебя ни Громов, ни японец твой из детского отдела. За Алтыном лучше следи, он что-то воинственно настроен, интервью давал уже какие-то и медалями грозил. 

Юра не видел никаких интервью, а Отабек сам, естественно, не скинет, если его не попросить. Не забыть бы попросить — а то он в последнее время вообще стал проявлять мало внимания к тому, чем там занят его вроде как лучший друг. Ну, то есть, и так понятно — чем он может быть занят в преддверии соревнований? Но Юра, вместо того, чтобы поинтересоваться хотя бы новыми программами, только ныл и жаловался на жизнь, да и то довольно абстрактно. “Все заебло, Бек” — “Бывает, Юра”. К такому, по большей части, и сводилось.

— Какое-то оригинальное музло у него там, — добавил Гошка. — В короткой нет, там классика, а вот в произвольной — будто кто-то специально для него песню написал. Хотя я, может, не так понял, по диагонали читал. А у тебя Рахманинов?  
— В короткой. В произвольной Дебюсси. — Уж мог бы Отабек и сказать, если для него написали песню. С другой стороны, речь, должно быть, просто об оригинальной версии известной композиции, типа какой-нибудь местный казахский хор или оркестр записал для его выступления. Он ведь там по-прежнему герой, вся нация готова сплотиться, чтобы составить ему программы.

Не завидую, подумал Юра. Не завидую Громову ни капли; а Отабеку, пожалуй, немного и, конечно, по-белому — только не тому, что он герой, а тому, как он катается: мощно и весомо, особенно в последние годы, я так не умею. 

— “Лунный свет”? — спросил Гошка. — Дебюсси-то? Это Барановская тебе выбрала? Под нее бабы, в основном, катаются.  
— И? Я похож на бабу, что в этом такого?  
— Ничего такого. Но ты на бабу не похож.   
— Серьезно, мне вообще похуй.  
— Тебя хоть раз за бабу принимали?  
— Ну. — Юра задумался. — Не помню, если честно. В детстве, кажется, бывало.  
— В детстве не в счет. — Гошка опустошил свой стакан, встряхнулся и снова откупорил бутылку. — У людей мышление такое — надел на мальчика светлую куртку, и он сразу стал девочкой. Вообще, если подумать, это неплохой выбор. Я про музло. Но все же хватит считать, что ты похож на бабу. А то увлечешься и забудешь флип прыгнуть.  
— Я, может, в этом году без флипа, — сообщил Юра, глядя на золотисто-коричневую жидкость. — В прошлом уже заебался, он у меня нестабильный.  
— А Фельцман что говорит?  
— Кататься-то не Фельцман будет. Лучше я сальхов сделаю за десять с половиной, чем с флипа на жопу приземлюсь за ту же сумму примерно.   
— Тебя что, подменили? — Гошка потянулся к нему со стаканом. — Давай, Юрочка, за флип.

За флип Юра выпил залпом. Вискарь огненной спиралью пробежал пищевод. Ничего, ничего, сейчас будет лучше. Вот это “Юрочка”, сука, без всякой издевки, не как у Арсюши, а словно три года назад — я Юрочка, он Попович, Гошка, ведьма ебучая, аж дышать невозможно. 

— Юр, ты че? — спросил Гошка. Юра отмер, задышал, сунул руку в миску, достал одну чипсину, но тут же положил ее обратно и сказал:  
— Я пойду Петьке еду в комнату отнесу. А то он так и не пожрет.  
— Ага, давай. 

Гошка, не дожидаясь, пока он выйдет, схватил со стола телефон, разблокировал, и его пальцы замелькали над клавиатурой. Юра встал, поднял миску и ушел с ней в комнату. Не хочу, господи, как же не хочу. Сезон этот не хочу, бороться не хочу, флип делать не хочу. Хочу с Гошкой вискарь хлестать на кухне. С Витькой вместе Кацудона с днища вытаскивать. Они приедут через две недели, только это уже не тот Витька и не тот Кацудон. Да и Гошка на кухне уже не тот Гошка. И если б он не назвал меня “Юрочкой”, я бы даже сдержался.

Юра плотно закрыл дверь, поставил миску на пол, опустившись на колени, выволок упирающегося Петю из-под кровати и ткнул его мордой в корм. Петя обнюхал, подмел вокруг себя хвостом, но все-таки захрустел. Юра погладил его по голове между ушей. Что бы там Отабек ни говорил, а кошкой быть круто, если не быть при этом трусливой кошкой. Кстати, об Отабеке. Юра достал мобильный и открыл Вотсап, набрал: “Попович сказал, ты там интервью раздаешь”. Отабек не прочел — наверное, занят или даже уже спит. Ну ладно, успеется. 

Интересно, если кто-то и впрямь написал для него песню. Хотя для Кацудона какая-то баба три года назад тоже писала трек — правда, Кацудон ее об этом просил, но, наверное, и Отабек просил. Ну, или не просил. Песню про него что ли написать нельзя? Вдруг это тоже баба, может… 

Петя мявкнул, вывернулся и ударил его лапой по руке — Юра, задумавшись, видимо, слишком сильно надавил ему на загривок. 

— Да прям уж, — сказал Юра. — Ешь давай.

Впрочем, Петя вернулся к миске, не дожидаясь приглашения. Юра отполз от него на четвереньках, сел у стены, прислонившись спиной, попробовал снова поймать прерванную мысль, но не сумел. Что-то про программы, да. Отабек и Кацудон… Оба, кстати, ощутимо провалились на Олимпиаде: Отабек стал шестым, Кацудон не вошел даже в десятку. Но Олимпиада позади, все, немного расслабившись, переворачивают страницу и начинают чувствовать себя свободней, а у него, кажется, вышло наоборот: если олимпийский сезон еще держал его в тонусе, то теперь всякий стимул расти выше исчез. Может, вообще все бросить? Каждая мышца, каждая клеточка от этой мысли напряглась и глухо зазвенела. Ему всего восемнадцать, люди в это время только начинают жить. Пойти учиться дальше, и не на тренера, а что-нибудь совсем другое. Даже — черт — уехать обратно в Москву.

В дверь коротко постучали. Петя шуганулся от миски и возмущенно посмотрел на Юру.

— Юр, — позвал Гошка. — Ты там в порядке?  
— Да! — отозвался Юра, вскакивая на ноги. — Я переодеваюсь.

Переодеваюсь, переодеваюсь — нахуя это я переодеваюсь? Но поздно: ляпнул, давай делай. Юра выпутался из толстовки, из майки, бросил их на кровать, залез в шкаф и достал оттуда свитшот и спортивные штаны, в которых ходил дома. Как-то тупо переодеваться в домашнее при гостях. Чего там еще? Он пошарился на полках и извлек из-под коробки с носками футболку, которую привозил Отабек, — с надписью “I love Almaty” буквами цветов казахстанского флага. Ты из Астаны же прилетел, сказал ему тогда Юра. У меня давно валяется, ответил Отабек. Не помню откуда. Это ироническая футболка, наденешь, когда заскайпимся — если мама войдет, будет гордиться моими пропагандистскими успехами. А подарки я тебе другие привез. 

Юра напялил футболку, которая была ему немного велика, и даже посмеялся, вспомнив тот эпизод. Петя под шумок опустошил миску и намывался, сидя на полу возле кровати. Сейчас уляжется спать, а ночью, как обычно, начнется пати тайм. Юра усмехнулся, ткнул в кота пальцем и вернулся на кухню, где Гошка, вновь наполнивший стаканы, посмотрел на него, прищурившись.

— Что? — спросил Юра, с размаху плюхаясь обратно на стул.  
— У тебя точно все нормально?  
— У меня все нормально? Ну, как тебе сказать. Фельцман говорит, что я стал хуже скользить, Барановская говорит, что я стал хуже гнуться, дед говорит, что ждет не дождется моих выступлений на Ростелекоме — это как бы, ноу прешша, знаешь.

Гошка прыснул, взял стакан и сказал, указывая подбородком:

— А это… То есть, я давно хотел спросить, как-то к слову не приходилось… У тебя с Алтыном, типа, что?  
— Что?  
— Ну, есть что-то?  
— В смысле?  
— Не, забей. Понял уже. — Гошка взмахнул стаканом. — За Алматы.  
— Да пошел ты. — Юра звякнул стеклом о стекло. — Я не пидор.  
— Не зарекайся, — хохотнул Гошка. — Витька тоже всю жизнь был не пидор, а потом видишь, как получилось.  
— Витька всегда был пидор, — отрезал Юра. Ну, наконец-то, перемоем кости Никифорову, с этого и следовало начинать. Они ополовинили бутылку, сошлись на том, что пидором Витька все-таки был, но по жизни и по карьере ему это несильно мешало, обсудили его чемпионские проги, и Юра вдруг осознал, что фактически, он на льду сейчас владеет почти всем, чем владел тогда Никифоров. Владеет — но для того, чтобы это доказать, надо все ставить в программы и выкатывать на соревнованиях, а на такое он был не способен, да и Фельцман не позволит. Хотя в этом сезоне мог бы — но просто глупо, если уж он сам знает, что ему не хватит выносливости. 

Юра отставил стакан в сторону — у него в голове начинало плыть. Гошка выглядел трезвым, но, когда он встал, Юре показалось, что он движется с преувеличенной аккуратностью. 

— Я ща, — сказал Гошка, проходя мимо него в коридор. Юра машинально обернулся следом, заметил в углу дымчатое и мохнатое — Петя таки почтил их своим присутствием, — довел Гошкину спину взглядом до двери в туалет, вздохнул, посмотрел на собственные сложенные на коленях руки, на кота, на стол, взял стакан, в котором оставалось примерно с палец, и допил одним глотком, уже почти не чувствуя жжения. Взял телефон, но сообщений не приходило ни от Отабека, ни от кого-либо другого. Гошкин мобильный на столе вдруг зажегся и зажужжал — а спустя пару секунд еще раз, и еще, медленно пододвигаясь к краю, и Юра, конечно, прекрасно знал, что смартфон в этом плане действительно смарт и жужжать через некоторое время прекратит, но его рука потянулась как-то сама. Переложив телефон ближе к центру стола, он невольно взглянул на экран и замер. Плашки продолжали вылезать одна за другой, и все они были от “Милы”:

“В общем, я еще подумаю насчет завтра”.  
“В кино не очень хочется”.  
“Может, будет хорошая погода и мы просто погуляем”.  
“Гош)))”.  
“Только не приноси цветы, так бесит их потом таскать)”.  
“Это я не выебываюсь, серьезно, не приноси”.  
“Все-таки у нас не первое свидание)”.  
“Ладно, я пойду вымою голову”.  
“Еще напишу перед сном”.  
“<3<3<3!”  
“Не спаивай Юрку))”.

За спиной щелкнула задвижка, и Юра, вздрогнув, уронил телефон на стол — хорошо, что держал не высоко. Быстро подвинул поближе к краю, как было, схватился за свой, разблокировал, залез в Инстаграм и принялся, не глядя, нажимать по два раза на все фотки подряд. Гошка вернулся на кухню, подхватил по дороге Петю, который то ли разомлел после ужина, то ли привык, наконец, к чужому запаху, но, в любом случае, не слишком сопротивлялся, сел вместе с ним на стул и начал чесать его за ушами. Юра закрыл Инстаграм и разлил вискарь. Может, это еще не та Мила. Ну, да, блять, конечно. А вообще, молодцы, давно пора. Только скрывают зачем-то. Фельцман, наверное, даже был бы рад, что Милка с кем-то из своих… 

— Пе-етя, — протянул Гошка. — Кыс-кыс-кыс. Пе-етенька. 

Юра шмыгнул носом, потер глаз кулаком и сказал:

— Возьмешь его, когда я в Канаду уеду. А то Милка тоже туда.

Гошка никак не отреагировал на имя и лишь согласно промычал, продолжая мучить кота.

— Тебе там кто-то сообщения строчил, — добавил Юра и с чувством мрачного удовлетворения пронаблюдал, как Гошка дернулся и, одной рукой прижимая к себе Петю, поспешно протянул другую к уже замолчавшему телефону.


	4. Америка

Бенджи очень символично познакомился с Элис на свадьбе бывшего однокашника. Элис пришла со стороны невесты, была с дичайшего похмелья и оделась, чтобы убивать: в облегающее короткое платье с открытой спиной и туфли на высоком каблуке. Один из этих каблуков она сломала, пробираясь перед началом церемонии на самое дальнее место в последнем ряду. Бенджи был бы не очень против, если бы она упала к нему на колени, но она отчаянно замахала руками, съездила правой ему по уху, схватилась левой за его плечо, восстановила равновесие и грациозно опустилась на раскладной пластиковый стул. У вас каблук сломался, завел разговор Бенджи, как жалко, такие красивые туфли. Да, купила утром в одной дешевой дыре, ответила Элис, самые красивые всегда за гроши. Я Бенджамин, представился Бенджи. Элис, сказала Элис, и мысли Бенджи хаотично забегали — имя “Элис” таило слишком много возможностей. Началась церемония, и он принялся вспоминать песни, в которых упоминались Элис, но каждая из них оказывалась про наркоту, секс или отвращение к жизни. Пока он это делал, бракосочетающиеся сочетались, пошел дождь, а Элис заснула у него на плече.

Группа в тот день играла из рук вон плохо — по крайней мере, так казалось Бенджи, ибо остальные гости танцевали без всякой задней мысли. Элис не танцевала из-за каблука и общего болезненного состояния, а Бенджи держался возле нее и думал, по его собственным словам, которым Жан-Жак не очень верил, вовсе не о том, чтобы с ней замутить, а о том, что он тоже так мог бы. Гитара у него имелась, и играл он на ней сносно, поиск музыкантов не должен был составить труда, а поиск заказов — на удачу, через два месяца у Бенджи выходила замуж двоюродная сестра, и если он успеет провернуть все до ее свадьбы… 

У того, кто слушал эту историю, могло сложиться впечатление, что Бенджи был предприимчивым авантюристом и романтиком, но на самом деле Бенджи закончил колледж, работал бухгалтером и по воскресеньям обедал у родителей. Тут, конечно, любой возразит, что одно далеко не всегда мешает другому, но, скорее всего, если бы Бенджи не встретил Элис, он бы так и не претворил свою идею в жизнь. Однако, пытаясь показать способность создавать перспективные проекты из воздуха, он все ей выложил с необычайным для него вдохновением. Элис выслушала, сняла вторую туфлю и потащила его танцевать.

Танцевать Бенджи не любил, так как был, мягко говоря, толстоват, но Элис не желала слушать возражений, и они станцевали под “Love Shack”, “Girls Just Want to Have Fun” и даже медленную “Truly Madly Deeply”. Они… 

— Они поженились? — спросила Люси.  
— Для начала, — ответил Жан-Жак, подмигивая, — они начали выступать на чужих свадьбах.   
— А потом? — не отставала Люси.  
— Зачем ты перебиваешь? — упрекнула ее подруга в зеленом, имени которой Жан-Жак не запомнил.  
— Мне просто кажется, что эта история плохо заканчивается, — сказала Люси. — Они расстались, да?  
— Джей-Джей! — крикнула Элис. — Тащи сюда свою… себя!   
— Продолжение в другой раз! — Жан-Жак прижал ладонь к груди и поклонился. — А следующая композиция для вас, прекрасные дамы, не пропустите!

Люси улыбнулась, и Жан-Жак, развернувшись, зашагал обратно к сцене.

— Не знаю, по-моему этот парень не такой уж и толстый, — произнесла за его спиной девушка в зеленом, но ответ Люси, если и последовал, то потонул в шуме других голосов. А Бенджи, разумеется, был не толстый — если пару лет назад он и имел некоторые проблемы с весом, то теперь успешно взял их под контроль. Впрочем, это невинное вранье его бы не обидело — по крайней мере, уж никак не больше, чем намек на то, что он тогда влюбился в Элис. 

Потому что Жан-Жак, как водится, немного приукрасил реальность. Свадьба состоялась, Бенджи и Элис были среди гостей, Элис действительно сломала каблук, Бенджи стойко терпел до конца церемонии, чтобы спихнуть ее голову со своего плеча, а после поторопился затеряться в толпе. Элис настигла его возле пунша и вцепилась мертвой хваткой — уже тогда она успела где-то скинуть обе туфли. Бенджи, может, и казался добродушным увальнем, но вполне неплохо понимал, что обогатит его жизнь, а что лишь отравит, и поэтому приготовился навязчивую девицу вежливо, но твердо отшивать. Девица взяла половник, поморщилась и пожаловалась, что солистка фальшивит. Солистка действительно порой подпускала петуха, но Бенджи считал, что к свадебной группе следовало относиться несколько лояльней. С какой стати? — спросила Элис, — берешься петь, так пой нормально. Я чувствую фальшь, как принцесса — горошину. У меня идеальный слух, а от ее пения болит голова. Тут уж Бенджи не стерпел и сказал ей, чтобы она шла выебываться в другое место. Так они поссорились, толком не познакомившись.

Элис могла похвастаться очень киношной судьбой. Ей прочили академическую карьеру, работу в лучших оперных театрах и мировое признание, но все это она презрела. Вы просто не знаете, что это такое, вещала она. Адский труд, годы мучений, хуже, чем у спортсменов, а я даже не люблю петь. Ее мама, наяву грезившая об успехах дочери на большой сцене, до сих пор почти с ней не общалась. 

На свадьбах они с Бенджи стали выступать практически на слабо. Мне не слабо — ну, и мне не слабо. Бенджи продолжал работать бухгалтером, которым он на самом деле работал, играл на гитаре и пел, Элис в то время при помощи подруги шила на продажу какие-то тряпки собственного дизайна и играла на барабанах, однако, несмотря на то, что получились почти The White Stripes, нанимать их особенно никто не спешил. Другие музыканты рядом с ними не приживались, и они совсем было решили забросить свою дурацкую затею, — но тут Элис случайно попала на концерт группы Жан-Жака, который, кстати, для той группы был последним, хотя сам Жан-Жак об этом еще не знал. 

Лорен протянул ему руку, но Жан-Жак оперся об обитый металлом край маленькой сцены и легко запрыгнул, подтянувшись сам. Отряхнул ладони, брюки — похоже, сцену давно не мыли — выпрямился и сверкнул улыбкой в сторону Элис, сидящей за установкой. 

— Я смотрю, ты воспрял духом, — кисло сказала Элис. — Что ты им там заливал?  
— Бессмертную историю вашей с Бенджи великой любви, что же еще.  
— Сука. — Элис скривилась и нажала на педаль — гулко отозвался бас.  
— Эй! — прикрикнул Лорен. — У нас еще три минуты, придержи коней.  
— Это последний сет? — спросил Жан-Жак, устраивая ремень гитары поудобнее на плече. — С чего начнем? Как насчет “Sugar”?  
— Фу, блять, — прокомментировала Элис.  
— Я “за”, — тут же сообщил Бенджи.  
— Мне похер, — сказал Лорен.  
— Итак, три “за” и один воздержался, — резюмировал Жан-Жак.  
— Чего это три “за”?  
— Я посчитал тебя “за”, Элли. Надо четче формулировать свои мысли.  
— Я не Элли, сколько раз просить?  
— Ладно. — Жан-Жак подавил желание ударить по струнам. — Мы что-то еще не сыграли из того, что они хотели?  
— “The Luckiest”, — сказал Бенджи. — Это от жениха. И она просила закончить “We’ve Only Just Begun”.  
— Слышишь, Лорен? Не зря вспоминали ее на прошлой неделе.  
— Чего там вспоминать, ее каждый второй просит, — проворчал Бенджи. — Давай-ка набросаем сетлист. “The Luckiest” лучше поближе к началу, она тоже медленная.

Сетлист, который они набросали, Элис яростно раскритиковала, несмотря на то, что примерно эти же самые песни они всегда и исполняли. Вообще, Элис вела себя так, будто ей что-то попало под хвост, хотя с утра все было нормально — проблемы начались уже во время свадьбы. Но проблемы Элис могли возникнуть откуда угодно и нести за собой какие угодно последствия, поэтому Жан-Жак предпочитал в них не влезать и оставаться в сторонке со своими собственными. 

Наконец, Элис прекратила бухтеть, отстучала ритм, и они все-таки начали “Sugar”. Люси в одиночестве присела за стол чуть левее сцены с бокалом белого вина, которое пила мелкими глотками, внимательно глядя на Жан-Жака и покачивая ногой в такт музыке. Жан-Жак старался не слишком рьяно глядеть в ответ и пел, что хочет погрузиться в ее любовь; то есть, конечно, не в ее любовь — а с другой стороны, почему бы и нет? Он многое успел обдумать за эти четыре месяца и особенно за последнюю неделю — с тех пор, как Лорен похвалил трек, который он написал для Отабека. Если Отабек возьмет какую-нибудь медаль или окажется на верхних строчках, он сможет превратить это достижение в успех и деньги для себя — по крайней мере, попытается. И, может, тогда Изабелла к нему вернется — а если нет, что ж, он хотя бы будет богатым, знаменитым и, по мнению большинства, привлекательным холостяком. 

От этих мыслей ему становилось не по себе: Изабелла выходила в них холодной, расчетливой и меркантильной. Но ведь и он в свое время полюбил ее не только за глубокие серые глаза, фарфоровую кожу и безупречное чувство стиля, а еще и за то, что она ставила перед собой цели и упорно их добивалась, всегда знала, чего хочет, умела отрезать лишнее и сосредоточиться на главном. Иронична судьба: вот она и отрезала — меня. Но я уже работаю над этим: скоро я перестану быть лишним, Белла, и ты снова меня полюбишь.

Они сыграли еще две быстрые песни, и Жан-Жаку, который во время перерыва немного остыл, опять стало жарко в пиджаке. Наверное, следовало меньше двигаться, но любая, даже самая бесхитростная и незамысловатая мелодия неизменно влекла его за собой и не позволяла стоять столбом. Харизма, сказала ему Элис в день их первой встречи, у тебя есть харизма, чертово обаяние, Джей-Джей, и не знаю, как тебе удается плясать на сцене под свой говнорок и выглядеть при этом круто, но у меня к тебе деловое предложение. 

Подруга в зеленом попыталась вытащить Люси на танцпол — та решительно отказалась, продолжая безмолвно разговаривать взглядом и лукавой улыбкой. Она выглядела потрясающе — от стройных щиколоток до изящного изгиба шеи, однако мысль об Изабелле вернула Жан-Жака с небес на землю. Бессмысленный флирт был у него в крови, но что он станет делать, когда они окажутся один на один, когда ему придется перестать молоть языком и пустить в ход другие органы? Вероятнее всего вспоминать, сравнивать и испытывать стыд — ничем хорошим это не закончится. Извини, Люси.

— Гвендолин, — пробормотал Бенджи возле его уха под финальные аккорды, хотя такое имя Жан-Жак за час бы не забыл. — Только не Гвен. И Дэниел.  
— А следующую композицию, — произнес Жан-Жак в микрофон, — Дэниел посвящает прекрасной Гвендолин, которая сегодня стала его женой — надеюсь, вы еще об этом помните, а?

Раздалось несколько смешков, и жениха с невестой, о которых все действительно успели немного забыть, пропустили в центр. Гвендолин и Дэниел выглядели, как символизирующие их фигурки на торте — она малышка в сияющем белом, с кукольным личиком и тугими локонами, он невысокий, но, по сравнению с ней, внушительный мужчина в элегантном черном, с узорчатым галстуком-бабочкой в качестве жеста оригинальности. Жан-Жак спел им про то, как у него многое не получается с первого раза, хотя теперь-то он знает, что каждый неверный поворот и каждая ошибка вели его к этой самой секунде, машинально посмотрел на Люси, поскольку за последние полчаса уже привык на нее смотреть, поспешно отвел взгляд, даже развернулся всем корпусом в другую сторону — и едва не запнулся на словах про милое лицо, которое он увидел в один прекрасный день. В один прекрасный день много лет назад — и сегодня. 

Изабелла стояла у одного из дальних столов вполоборота к сцене, и волосы, которые она часто убирала за уши, сейчас падали вперед, почти полностью скрывая ее лицо, но по ним-то Жан-Жак ее и узнал — по ним, по линии плеча, по манере держать руку, чуть согнув в локте, даже по выбору бледно-розового платья самого простого кроя. Он не видел ее почти четыре месяца, с тех самых пор. Он не мог понять, одна ли она. Он жалобно повторял, что счастлив, и почти чувствовал, как барабанная палочка Элис летит ему в затылок. 

Но палочка так и не прилетела, и он допел до конца, уже не понимая, насколько хорошо (насколько ужасно?) у него выходит. Слова были глупыми, образы затасканными, однако в глазах Гвендолин стояли самые настоящие слезы, и под конец песни, когда Дэниел прижал ее голову к своей груди, она все-таки расплакалась. Гости захлопали, какие-то тетушки закудахтали, Элис отбила ритм, а Жан-Жак не в силах был пошевелиться. 

— “Wonderwall”! — прошипел Бенджи.  
— Чего? — Жан-Жак обернулся к нему.  
— Вступай, чего! Мы же договаривались!

Никто в зале пока не заметил заминки — все бросились в очередной раз поздравлять и обнимать новобрачных. Жан-Жак снова посмотрел туда, где видел Изабеллу, до последнего уповая на морок, но она по-прежнему находилась там, только теперь повернулась к сцене спиной и явно не желала быть замеченной, однако Жан-Жак уже не мог отделаться от мысли о том, что она пришла сюда ради него, и мысль эта заставляла его сердце биться гулче, чем басовый барабан. Он заставил себя доиграть сет, думая лишь о ней и надеясь, что Гвендолин ввиду своей недавней истерики откажется от последнего танца, но Гвендолин успокоилась, вытерла слезы, с помощью тетушек обновила макияж и вернулась во всей красе. Конечно, это был, прежде всего, ее праздник — ее и Дэниела, и Жан-Жак не простил бы себе, если бы его испортил. Ведь они только начали.

Он наскоро собрал гитару и педали, сунул в карман чехла провода, стащил надоевший пиджак и бросил его на стул, стоявший в углу сцены. Многие гости еще сидели, но некоторые начали недвусмысленно копаться в телефонах, бродить по зале и озираться в поисках спутников. Лорен заговорил с Бенджи, и Жан-Жак, воровато оглянувшись, положил гитару в чехле на пол и сделал шаг к краю сцены, но тут чья-то рука схватила его за локоть.

— Ты куда? — угрожающе спросила Элис. Жан-Жак повернулся к ней с заискивающей улыбкой.  
— Выпить. И, возможно, поесть. Пока нас не выгнали. Тебе принести что-нибудь?  
— Не морочь мне голову, — отрезала Элис. Ее карие глаза метали файерболы. — Она уже ушла.  
— Кто ушла?  
— Сам знаешь кто.  
— Дураком меня считаешь, Элли, — ласково произнес Жан-Жак. — За глупца принимаешь. Стала бы ты меня удерживать, если бы точно знала, что она ушла.  
— Я бы на ее месте ушла.  
— Отпусти. — Жан-Жак дернул руку — Элис крепче вцепилась в ткань рубашки и сказала неожиданно мягко:  
— Я желаю тебе добра.  
— Я знаю. Просто мне нужно разобраться самому, ладно?  
— Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, — пообещала Элис, но разжала пальцы. 

Скорее всего, она была права, и Жан-Жак пытался убедить самого себя в том, что ничего и не ждет — как хорошего, так и плохого, а хочет лишь еще раз услышать голос Изабеллы, посмотреть в ее глаза, спросить, как ее новый учебный год, спросить, получила ли она ту стажировку, о которой мечтала, спросить, не заберет ли она обратно свое кольцо. Он спрыгнул со сцены и, больше не оглядываясь на Элис — Лорен и Бенджи тоже, наверное, уже заметили его побег, — пробрался к столу, возле которого видел Изабеллу. Там ее не было, но он все-таки обошел стол вокруг, чтобы заглянуть в угол, закрытый кадкой с растением, совершенно бесцеремонно протиснувшись мимо пары, прощавшейся с женихом и невестой. Изабелла — королева приличий — не ушла бы, не попрощавшись, и вряд ли успела сделать это раньше всех, так что, вероятно, где-то отсиживалась, пока не схлынет толпа. Жан-Жак, чувствуя себя выслеживающим дичь охотничьим псом, обошел всю залу, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы приподнимать скатерти и заглядывать под столы, но Изабеллы, кажется, и след простыл. Когда он в нерешительности зависал у выхода, раздумывая, могла ли она выйти на улицу, Элис за его спиной произнесла:

— Джей-Джей.

Жан-Жак вздохнул. Разумеется, он всех задерживает, Элис пора собираться на какую-нибудь тусовку, Лорену надо допилить обзор, Бенджи просто хочет оказаться, наконец, в тишине. Да и сам Жан-Жак, в общем, готов был ехать — если бы Элис не попыталась его удержать, он бы уже решил, что ему и впрямь почудилось. Разворачиваясь к ней, он сделал усилие, чтобы сложить губы в привычную широкую улыбку, но его оказалось недостаточно: он увидел пальцы Элис, сжимающие бледную кожу чуть выше локтя, почти впиваясь в нее длинными черными ногтями, розовую ткань, плотно обтянувшую узкую талию, вышивку, которую он не разглядел со сцены, — только детали.

— Вот, — бросила Элис, отпуская руку Изабеллы. — Я возьму твою гитару и примочки. Через десять минут уезжаем, не успеешь — пойдешь пешком.  
— Через пятнадцать, — отозвался Жан-Жак.  
— Я его подвезу, — пообещала Изабелла. Жан-Жак, наконец, посмотрел ей в лицо, и ему показалось, что она осунулась и стала еще бледнее с момента их последней встречи.   
— Через десять, — повторила Элис, а затем отступила и скрылась за чьей-то спиной. Изабелла улыбнулась грустно и расслаблено.  
— Привет, — сказал ей Жан-Жак.  
— Привет, Джей-Джей. Я старалась не попасться тебе на глаза. Прости, что так получилось. — Изабелла повела плечом, и Жан-Жак едва не склонился его поцеловать, как часто делал раньше.  
— То есть? — спросил он.  
— Тебе, наверное, тяжело меня видеть.  
— Видеть тебя — неземное удовольствие.  
— Джей-Джей. Как ты?  
— Лучше всех. Написал тут один трек, который понравился даже Лорену. Скоро мое имя прогремит.  
— Правда? — Изабелла оглянулась. — Это здорово. Что за трек?  
— Тебе интересно?  
— Конечно.   
— Куда ты все время смотришь?  
— Никуда. — Бархатно-серые глаза снова воззрились на него. — Так что за трек?  
— Да просто. — Жан-Жак внезапно стушевался, чувствуя себя жалкой пародией на человека, который в один погожий весенний денек после занятий догнал гордо шествующую домой в одиночестве Изабеллу Янг, сдернул с ее плеча рюкзак и предложил ей встречаться. — Я тебе скину.  
— Обязательно. — Изабелла вдруг протянула руку и погладила его по плечу. — Обязательно скинь. Ты по-прежнему прекрасно поешь. На месте Гвендолин я бы тоже расплакалась.  
— Ты ее знаешь?  
— Нет. Я немного знаю Дэниела, мы работаем в одном бюро. Он приглашал чуть ли не всех коллег, а я пока пытаюсь влиться в коллектив и не стала отказываться. Если бы он сказал мне, что они наняли вас…   
— Не пошла бы?  
— Не знаю. По крайней мере, предупредила бы тебя, это было бы честно.   
— Подожди, бюро? Ты устроилась на работу?  
— На стажировку. У Карлайла — помнишь, я говорила, что хочу туда?   
— Помню. — Жан-Жак сглотнул и помотал головой. — Эй, поздравляю! Нравится?  
— Да, конечно! — Изабелла вдруг широко улыбнулась, показывая зубы. — И мне, кажется, намекнули, что предложат работу, когда я получу диплом!  
— Это… здорово. Я очень за тебя рад.  
— Подожди, расскажи мне про трек. Нет, стой. — Изабелла раскрыла сумочку и достала оттуда телефон. — Я обещала подвезти пару человек, но место в машине еще есть. Может, выпьем где-нибудь кофе?  
— Я… — Сердце Жан-Жака подскочило к самому горлу, пару раз там трепыхнулось, но потом ухнуло вниз. — Ты же слышала, Элис дала мне десять минут.  
— Джей-Джей.  
— Ты ведь знаешь Элис. Она слов на ветер не бросает.

Изабелла опять потянулась ладонью — ее пальцы станцевали нечто быстрое и легкое на рукаве его рубашки, почти не касаясь кожи под тканью, а затем исчезли. Жан-Жак подмигнул, стараясь не скривиться. 

— Хотя бы пиши мне, — сказала Изабелла. — Скинь мне свой трек. Ты много лет был моим лучшим другом, Джей-Джей, я не хочу это потерять.  
— Я был твоим парнем. И женихом.  
— Поверь мне, я никогда этого не забуду. Но все меняется. Я изменилась, ты изменился.

В том-то и дело, что я не изменился, хотя, наверное, должен был. Жан-Жак еще две минуты откланивался и отшучивался, стараясь не показать, как черно, как пусто стало у него внутри, и осознавая, что до сих пор наивно, по-детски надеялся, что Изабелла, расставшись с ним, будет страдать и поймет свою ошибку, в то время как Изабелла продолжала жить, и это, видимо, говорило о том, что никакой ошибки на самом деле не было. 

Люси с подругой маячили у сцены, где на стуле по-прежнему лежал его пиджак, который Элис то ли не заметила, то ли оставила специально. Что ж, придется ему полежать там еще какое-то время, а Жан-Жаку — вернуться за ним в другой день, ибо сейчас он не смог бы даже вежливо избавиться от Люси. Он обогнул девушек по длинной дуге, юркнул в дверь, преодолел коридор почти бегом и вышел на улицу. На крыльце уходящие гости разговаривали, курили и ждали такси. Некоторые, когда Жан-Жак пробирался мимо них, останавливали его и благодарили, жали руку — одна пожилая дама попросила визитку, но визитки остались в пиджаке, и Жан-Жак просто продиктовал ей номер, который она записала на квитанции из химчистки. Наверное, таков был его удел: до скончания жизни — или, что вероятней, до скончания молодости — играть на чужих свадьбах чужие песни. И, что самое ужасное, здесь даже не было никакого трагизма: ему, в целом, нравилось это делать. Вот только это никуда не вело.

Заметив его, Элис, которая стояла, оперевшись задницей о капот, выпрямилась и открыла водительскую дверцу. Жан-Жак забрался на заднее сиденье к Лорену, и тот убрал свой рюкзак на колени, давая ему больше места. Элис завела мотор, тронулась, вырулила на шоссе и сказала, глядя на дорогу:

— Тебе надо от нее избавиться, Джей-Джей. В смысле, выгнать ее из своей головы. Она отрезанный ломоть, забудь ее.   
— Ты бы не лезла не в свое дело, — бросил Бенджи. — По-твоему, это так легко?  
— Нет, Элис права, — отозвался Жан-Жак. — Но, да, это не очень легко, Бенджи. Поэтому я подумываю уехать.  
— Уехать? — переспросил Лорен. — Куда?  
— Пока не знаю. Может, в Америку.   
— Надолго?   
— Ну, как тебе сказать. Навсегда? Претворять в жизнь романтические истории о талантливых музыкантах из маленьких забытых богом городков?  
— Ебнулся? — ласково спросила Элис.  
— И когда ты это хочешь сделать? — осторожно осведомился Лорен.   
— Как можно скорее?  
— Ты не забудь, что твой фигурист приедет выступать.  
— И у нас еще одна свадьба через две недели, — добавил Бенджи. — Сезон-то заканчивается, между прочим — тебе что, деньги не нужны?  
— Нужны, — согласился Жан-Жак, но все-таки не оставил мысль о том, чтобы уехать прямо завтра. Выступление Отабека он посмотрит на Ютубе, а на свадьбе его место займут Бенджи или Лорен.   
— И я как бы не готов, — сказал Лорен. — Ни в моральном плане, ни в финансовом. Мне ведь одному за квартиру платить, пока нового соседа не найду.

Жан-Жак понимал, что они ему не верят — и, пожалуй, обоснованно: если он и впрямь дернет с места завтра, то просто помотается по округе и вскоре вернется. Чтобы действительно перевернуть страницу и подняться на новую ступень, следовало подойти к вопросу обстоятельно. Дождаться конца свадебного сезона, накопить денег, составить план. По крайней мере, у него появилась некая цель, и, хотя он не отказался от мысли рано или поздно вернуть Изабеллу, эта цель была ближе и реальней. Он улыбнулся Лорену и принялся смотреть в окно на черные в темноте коробки домов и подсвеченное огнями города серо-синее небо за ними.


	5. Ананас

Юра хотел встретить Отабека в аэропорту, но тот сказал, что это несерьезно. Так и выразился, мол, Юра, несерьезно, я ведь не один, да вроде и не в гости к тебе еду, а на соревнования; к тому же, с нами Сабира — мне кажется, выйдет неловко, встретимся на следующий день, ладно? Ты не обидишься? Юра, чувствуя себя редкостным идиотом, предложил заскочить вечером к нему в отель, а Отабек на это заявил, что, вероятно, сразу ляжет, поскольку не хочет сильно нарушать режим — самолет прилетает довольно поздно. Юра заскрипел зубами, не зная, что теперь отвечать. Конечно, Отабек говорил совершенно разумные вещи: он летел с тренерской командой, их наверняка ждал трансфер, но пока выйдут, пока получат багаж: в гостиницу приедут не раньше полуночи — и Юра не имел никакого морального права мешать уставшему человеку спать. Просто он уже настроился на то, что сегодня будет по-другому, и не любил оказываться в дураках. Хотя дураком, собственно, и был — не требовалось большого ума, чтобы видеть четкую грань между официальным и частным визитом.

А с частным визитом Отабек приезжал в самом начале лета, и тогда Юра его, разумеется, встречал. Они отвезли лаконичный черный чемодан в еле обжитую квартиру, где Отабек сказал, что нет, спасибо, он поспал в самолете, и пошли бродить по вечернему, но еще светлому Питеру, который неприветливо обдал их пронизывающим ветром и прогнал домой колючим дождем меньше, чем через час — едва успели опрокинуть по вишнево-коньячной настойке в баре на Фонтанке и съесть шаверму в самой непритязательной забегаловке, рассудив, что там их вряд ли узнают. Замерз в тот день как сука, но оно того стоило. 

Друзья, подумал Юра. Вот что особенно невероятно — друзья, которым не влом ехать к тебе в гости из другой страны и оставаться у тебя на целых три недели. Так что изволь, Плисецкий, управляй своей злостью.

Пока Юра размышлял, ладонь вспотела, и, шевельнув, наконец, пальцами, он едва не выронил телефон — неловко взмахнул рукой, ударился локтем о край стола, но поймал и сжал покрепче, глубоко вдыхая, чтобы успокоилось немедленно забившее тревогу сердце. Вот же глупый орган — реагировать на угрозу гаджету, как будто на конец всему. Петя, стратегически задремавший на выходе из кухни, поднял голову и посмотрел на него с таким праведным возмущением, с каким умеют смотреть, кажется, только кошки. Юра показал ему язык, аккуратно положил мобильный на стол, тщательно вытер влажную ладонь о ткань темно-синей толстовки, а потом разблокировал экран большим пальцем. Отабек успел написать только: “Юр?”

Петя потянулся, дрожа всем телом, перекатился на спину, выкручиваясь каким-то невероятным образом, улегся на другой бок, поджал лапы и опустил на них морду. Выходит, все-таки коротать нам этот вечер вдвоем. Что, в общем, тоже неплохо. 

— Кс-кс, — произнес Юра. — Эй, Петька? Иди ко мне?

Петя подергал ухом, но остался лежать спиной к нему, и Юра, так и не взяв телефон со стола, наконец, напечатал в Вотсап одним пальцем: “Бля, чуть мобилу не разъебал”. “В смысле, случайно”. “Да, ты прав”. “Я не подумал”. 

“Завтра увидимся сразу на тренировке”, — прислал Отабек. — “Я отпишусь, что долетел”. “Но это ближе к 11, ты не жди”.

Да я знаю, мысленно ответил ему Юра. Рейс-то прочекал уже, когда собирался гнать в аэропорт. Толстовку уличную надел, чтобы не передумать, а то влом было ехать даже на такси — погода по-прежнему оставляла желать лучшего, хороший хозяин и так далее, — но хотелось увидеть Отабека. 

“Как Сабира?” — написал он.

“Очень волнуется”. “Передам ей от тебя привет?”

Юра поводил большим пальцем над клавиатурой. Он толком не знал Сабиру — в основном, видел издалека, и один раз подошел к Отабеку, когда тот кричал в ее поспешно удаляющуюся спину, чтобы она подождала, сейчас он познакомит ее с Юрой Плисецким, но так и не познакомил, — и, в конце концов, ответил:

“Да, конечно, передай”. “И удачи, если я ее не увижу на тренировках”. “А то она меня избегает))”.

“Она стесняется)”. “Ничего, теперь все в одной лодке”. 

Господи, да пусть избегает и дальше. Оно и неудивительно, что стесняется — в юниорах, мягко говоря, не блистала. Надо дома сидеть таким стеснительным. Юра вдруг почувствовал необъяснимое отвращение к ни в чем не повинной Сабире. Отабек поддерживал ее изо всех сил, что было объяснимо: соревнуясь в другом виде, она могла с ним конкурировать разве что за народную любовь, но и там у него все оставалось на мази — раз нарекли героем и до сих пор этот титул не отобрали, несмотря на стабильное отсутствие действительно весомых достижений. Юра помотал головой и представил, как собирает по уголкам сознания склизкие кусочки отвращения, лепит из них один большой ком и кидает этот ком себе в лицо. Что за мудацкие мысли? Что плохого тебе сделала Сабира? А Отабек? 

А Отабек хочет выиграть в этом году. Взялся за старшие квады, поставил лутц. В его тренерской команде теперь какие-то иностранцы, с приходом которых оказалось, что он вовсе и не бревно, а вполне себе осинка, если его гнуть как следует, а не как попало, хотя сам он выражался иначе — работаю над пластикой, подтягиваю компоненты. По тем видео, которые он присылал, было заметно, что компонентная часть и в самом деле стала лучше. И трек, который для его произвольной программы сочинил Жан-Жак Леруа, идеально вписывался в этот новый стиль. 

Но с самим Леруа вышло как-то странно. В его аккаунте на Ютубе оказалось не очень много интересного — видео с концертов в плохом качестве, несколько каверов, амбициозно записанных на фоне плаката с Дэвидом Боуи, и десяток очевидно собственных песен, исполненных вдвоем с кудрявым чуваком в гавайской рубашке, который пускал сэмплы с ноутбука и смотрел исключительно в экран, склонив голову так, что волосы почти полностью закрывали его лицо. Каверы были не хуже других, а оригинальные треки Юре скорее не понравились — точнее, не вызвали у него никаких положительных, как, впрочем, и резко отрицательных эмоций. Его английского хватало для понимания того, что все эти песни — о любви; кроме одной, которая была на французском — про нее он сказать с точностью не мог. Он даже почти написал Отабеку с предположением о том, что композиция для его произволки у кого-нибудь спизжена — настолько она не походила на остальное творчество этого Леруа, — но передумал, поскольку понятия не имел, как будет решаться подобная проблема, и подозревал, что, как бы она ни решилась, пострадает, в результате, только сам Отабек. А так, глядишь, обойдется.

Мне показалось, что у него, в общем, неплохие песни, сказал Отабек. Еще тогда, в Канаде. Что в них есть какое-то, понимаешь, зерно, которое можно прорастить. У меня, в любом случае, были запасные варианты — даже наоборот, вариант с ним оставался, скорее, запасным, я ни на что не рассчитывал. Но вроде вышло хорошо, как по-твоему?

Юра ответил ему, что да, вышло нормально, хотя, на самом деле, вышло довольно охуенно — ему нравилось, как исподтишка начинается, как неспешно разворачивается, как вполне ожидаемо и все-таки внезапно меняется ближе к финалу мелодия, а особенно удивительным казалось то, что человек, ни малейшего понятия не имеющий о фигурке, каким-то образом умудрился написать трек, который, похоже, действительно помогал Отабеку выкатывать. Но они разговаривали по скайпу, и он не сумел произнести всего этого вслух. К тому же, сам Леруа ему откровенно не импонировал: на своих видео он постоянно улыбался, дергал головой, надменно задирая подбородок, и, прежде чем вступить на гитаре, по нескольку минут пиздел — вроде бы о песне, которую собирался играть, но в ключе «чем она важна лично для меня». Юра даже хотел спросить Отабека, как его угораздило подружиться с таким самовлюбленным болваном, но прикусил язык — ему ли задавать подобный вопрос. С другой стороны, у него-то были некоторые основания считать себя лучшим — золотые медали, там, пара рекордов. Конечно, не исключено, что Жан-Жак Леруа про себя думает так же…

Юра, посмотрев все его видосы по два, а то и по три раза — вечера он обычно проводил дома с Петей, и время у него нашлось, — в конце концов, решил, что между ними все же нет ничего общего. Это находило отражение даже во внешности: Леруа с его короткими темными волосами, смугловатой кожей, высоким ростом и целым арсеналом белозубых улыбок выглядел полной Юриной противоположностью, а в том, что касается музыки, может, и был талантлив — пел, во всяком случае, неплохо, — но ни использовать, ни развивать свои таланты, похоже, не умел. А трек для Отабека — просто случайность. Когда Юра пришел, наконец, к этому утешительному выводу, уже перевалило за полночь, зато спать он лег в железном спокойствии, которое потом, конечно, не прожило и суток.

Но это происходило из года в год, и каждый раз было немного сложнее. Ты чемпион? Подтверди. Не можешь подтвердить? Значит, ты стал им случайно. Значит, ты украл победу у кого-то еще. В этом году такого не случится. В этом году ты сорвешься.

Телефон громко зажужжал о поверхность стола, и Юра тряхнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность. 

“Юр”, — писал Отабек. — “Ты тут?” “Мы идем в самолет”. “Но ты пиши, мы там сидеть еще долго будем”. “Сабира передает привет”.

Юра задумчиво пожевал губу. Завтра придется рано вставать, потому что тренировка начинается в одиннадцать, но сейчас еще не поздно, а раз уж он оделся, чтобы идти на улицу, — можно добежать до магазина, купить себе… купить… черт, мороженого какого-нибудь или доширак ебучий. Ананас. Что-нибудь радостное. Трубочки для коктейлей. Киндер сюрприз. Что-нибудь неожиданное. Тетрадку с полосатыми котами на фоне розовых снежинок. Формочки для льда в виде сердечек. Вряд ли там все это есть, магазин маловат, но пока не сходишь, не узнаешь. Он вскочил на ноги, сунул телефон в карман и, осторожно переступив через Петю, свернул в прихожую. Кроссовки валялись у самой двери — оба на боку, подошвами друг к другу. Юра без всякой задней мысли поправил их ногой, выворачивая ступню, и только после этого испугался, но мышцы так и не свело — наверное, таблетки с массажем и впрямь работают. Петя вышел из-за поворота, потерся головой об угол, сел у стены, обернувшись хвостом, и принялся скептически за ним наблюдать. 

— Я тебе тоже что-нибудь куплю, — пообещал Юра, завязывая шнурки. Проверил в кармане бумажник, накинул на голову капюшон, надел куртку поверх толстовки и застегнул ее на все пуговицы, а потом замотал горло коричневым шарфом, который ни к чему не подходил, зато позволял закрыть нижнюю часть лица — чтобы не узнали. Погремел ключами в сторону Пети — тот взглянул, как на дебила, — и вспомнил, что надо ответить Отабеку.

Уже в подъезде, спускаясь по темной лестнице, он набрал: “Сорян, я тут в магаз просто решил сходить”. “Хорошо тебе долететь”. “Напиши, как приземлитесь”. Пока он вспоминал канадца с его идиотскими песнями, а потом собирался на улицу, прошло больше получаса, но Отабек сообщения прочитал и прислал в ответ: “Пока сидим”. “Надеюсь, сильно не задержат”. “Что в магазе?”

“Мой ужин”, — напечатал Юра, стоя на крыльце. — “Ну, на самом деле, было как-то уныло, и я решил пройтись”. “Ананас куплю, с ним веселее”. “Или мороженое”.

На улице было мерзко — пожалуй, не мерзее, чем вчера, но вчера он дернул из такси сразу в подъезд и не успел задуматься о погоде. Накрапывал мелкий противный дождь, который ветер метко швырял ему в лицо, заставляя ежесекундно жмуриться. Асфальт островками покрывала каша из мокрых опавших листьев. Золотая, блять, пора. Юра перешел дорогу, нырнул во двор, обогнул зловещую в темноте детскую площадку, миновал косой флигель, окна которого были закрыты ржавыми железными листами, и, выйдя на параллельную улицу, свернул налево — туда, где сквозь ряды, заставленные винными бутылками, на блестящий от воды тротуар лился теплый свет. И почему все время ставят у окон алкашку? — а то хотелось бы заранее знать, есть ли там ананасы. Юра хихикнул, потянул дверь на себя, поднялся на три ступени, прошел через турникет и, остановившись возле полки с соками, вытащил телефон. “Прости, что не получилось прилететь раньше”, — прислал Отабек. “Такие взяли билеты”. “Все, мы рулим”. “Напишу”.

Черт, и Отабека обидел мимоходом. Юра вздохнул и быстро напечатал: “Блин, да я не к тому”. “Мне тут каждый день уныло”. “В смысле, это нормально”. “Короче, я просто хочу ананас”. “Удачного полета”.

— Молодой человек, дайте пройти. — Толстая тетка в красном пуховике властной рукой отодвинула его вплотную к полкам, прежде чем он успел как-то отреагировать. Юра придержал пошатнувшийся пакет с соком. Да уж, будь ты хоть тысячу раз чемпионом, для тетки ты все равно молодой человек по имени никто, и, если потребуется, она тебя отодвинет. В конечном итоге, ты окажешься ничем не лучше Жан-Жака Леруа.

Юра со злостью схватил пакет и засунул его под мышку. Вот так вспомнишь ненароком, а потом весь день в голову лезет. При чем тут Леруа — и вообще, не хватит ли себя с ним сравнивать? Красная тетка далеко не ушла, зависнув над бледными по сравнению с ней помидорами, и Юра протиснулся мимо нее к фруктам, где его таки дожидался ананас. Ананас немного пожух на кончиках листьев и наверняка был невкусным, но можно купить к нему еще чипсы — чипсы-то точно никогда не подведут. И вот сок — он взял пакет в руку и перевернул: сок оказался апельсиновым. Тетка отлипла от помидоров и, продолжив шествие по магазину, опять его пихнула. Юра поправил шарф, в котором уже становилось жарко, снял с полки ананас и убежал от нее подальше в отдел с максимально неполезной едой. 

Ему было весело ровно до тех пор, пока он не вышел на холод и не встал посреди тротуара, держа в руках ананас, чипсы, сок и пакет кошачьего корма, который стоил дешевле всего остального и который Петя просто обожал. Наверное, туда клали какую-то наркоту. Или кошачий глутамат натрия. Из-за угла вышла и заторопилась в его сторону темноволосая девушка в бежевом пальто, и Юре вдруг захотелось, чтобы она его узнала. Она бы наверняка узнала — должна была смотреть по телевизору хоть Олимпиаду, может, читать какой-нибудь журнал, где о нем писали с фотографиями, — только надо сделать так, чтобы она взглянула ему в лицо. Юра, пытаясь скинуть капюшон толстовки, замотал головой — свободных рук у него не было. Капюшон сидел плотно, однако челка упала на сторону, и он увидел внушительную лужу у края проезжей части прямо перед собой, услышал рев мотора, но успел только перевести взгляд влево и заметить несущийся на дикой скорости автомобиль. Поравнявшаяся с ним девушка ойкнула и отпрыгнула ему за спину к стене здания, а безумный водитель даже не попробовал вырулить через сухое место. Юра лишь поднял вверх на вытянутой руке свой ананас. 

— Блин, — произнесла девушка, подскочив к нему и глядя вслед уже исчезнувшей машине. — Придурок какой-то. Как будто специально. Он вас сильно облил?

Ногам в районе икр и выше колен стало мокро и холодно, но Юра заметил брызги сбоку на ее бежевом пальто и мужественно ответил:

— Не очень.   
— Ну, ничего, это отстирается. — Девушка вздохнула, а потом улыбнулась, показывая мелкие кривоватые зубы. Интересно, она на свое пальто уже смотрела? — Главное, не гуляйте так. А то простудитесь.  
— Я домой иду, — сказал Юра, наконец-то опуская ананас и поправляя пакет сока под мышкой. Девушка вздернула подкрашенные черным брови и заметила:  
— Вас, похоже, ждет приятный вечер. Только шампанского не хватает.

И Юра подумал, что она могла бы позвать его к себе. Это как сцена из какого-то фильма — или даже нескольких фильмов. Он закрыл ее своим телом, однако при этом пострадал сам, и теперь они идут к ней домой, чтобы там напиться горячего чая, высушить джинсы и выяснить, что их свела сама судьба. И он еще может вернуться в магазин за шампанским; завтра тренировка, но тренировка — все-таки не соревнования. Только получилось бы, наверное, очень глупо: он ни разу не был с девушкой, а эта ему при ближайшем рассмотрении совсем не понравилась — в ее лице сквозило нечто крысиное, а слишком яркий макияж лишь усиливал этот эффект.

— Мне нельзя шампанское, — сообщил он. — У меня завтра тренировка.

Девушка опять улыбнулась — зубы у нее были не только кривыми, но еще и какими-то желтоватыми. Вполне вероятно, впрочем, что она хороший человек. Даже наверняка хороший — так много заботится о животных и помогает бедным, что не хватает времени ухаживать за зубами. У Леруа вот, например, хватает, и человек он так себе, если судить по видео. 

— Спортсмен? — спросила девушка. До сих пор не узнала и, видимо, уже не узнает.   
— Ага, — согласился Юра. — Ладно, я и в самом деле пойду. А то мокро.  
— Приятного аппетита. — Девушка указала взглядом на ананас. Юра усмехнулся, кивнул и после этого больше на нее не смотрел. Прошел обратно во двор, корча гримасы при каждом шаге, когда мокрая джинса терлась о кожу, снова поправил норовящий выскользнуть пакет сока, и тут в кармане куртки завибрировал телефон — загремел, потому что лежал вместе с ключами. Юра не собирался отвечать, но ему вдруг пришло в голову, что это может быть Отабек, который передумал насчет вечера, и, хотя Отабек уже, наверное, находился в воздухе, а звонил, скорее всего, Фельцман, чтобы уточнить какую-нибудь информацию насчет завтра, он осторожно опустил пакет на землю, перехватил чипсы и корм той же рукой, в которой держал ананас, вытащил мобильный и с надеждой взглянул на экран.

Звонил Витька. Господи, ему-то что надо? Интересно, они уже прилетели? Должны были прилететь, Япония все-таки далеко, разница во времени большая, попробуй адаптируйся к соревнованиям. Юра задумчиво поджал губы, опустил руку со все еще жужжащим телефоном и прикоснулся ей к мокрым джинсам, но потом решительно перевернул мобилу экраном вверх и нажал зеленую кнопку.

— Юра? — спросил Никифоров спустя пару секунд тишины. — Ты тут?  
— Да, — отозвался Юра излишне высоким тоном, откашлялся и повторил ниже. — Да. Привет, чего?  
— Как твои дела? — Это его в цивилизованных странах научили —сначала интересоваться, как дела. Юру в нецивилизованной России научили только не огрызаться на подобные вопросы, и он безразлично буркнул:  
— Нормально. Что ты хотел? Вы приехали?   
— Сегодня утром, — подтвердил Никифоров. Его голос по телефону звучал иначе, чем с глазу на глаз — глуше и грубее, словно он переставал за ним следить, когда никто не видел его лица.  
— Пиздато, — сказал Юра. — Передавай Кацудону привет.  
— Ты можешь передать свой привет лично, — сообщил Никифоров. Юра дернул рукой, пытаясь поудобней перехватить пальцами скользкий пакет с кошачьим кормом, и запротестовал:  
— Только не давай ему трубку! Я на улице стою, мне щас неудобно это все.  
— Я не о том. — Никифоров помедлил. — Почему ты на улице? Ладно, неважно. Мы должны быть недалеко от тебя, кафе “Лиана”, знаешь такое? Или хочешь сказать, что ты все еще на катке?  
— Я ничего не хочу сказать.  
— Понятно. А кафе знаешь?  
— Знаю. — Юра, как мог, осмотрел себя. Попало, в основном, на джинсы и, наверное, немного на куртку, но вся его одежда была темных оттенков, да и в тусклом свете единственного на весь двор фонаря никакой грязи он не заметил. Правда, ноги начали замерзать, но сейчас, в конце концов, не минус, а до этой Лианы пятнадцать минут быстрым шагом — окочуриться он не успеет. Может, им даже разрешат съесть там ананас.   
— Приходи, — добавил Никифоров. — Юри очень хочет тебя видеть. И я, разумеется, тоже хочу тебя видеть, но в его искренность ты вроде бы веришь больше. 

Юра поморщился. Он не раз и не два за время их знакомства позволил себе высказаться о Витькином лицемерии, которое, на самом деле, было дипломатией и очень помогало в жизни, Юрочка, зря ты так. Конечно, помогало, конечно, зря. Да и Никифоров за ништяки родную мать все-таки не продаст.

— Удовлетворюсь твоей, — произнес Юра в трубку. — Минут через двадцать буду.  
— Возьми убер, — посоветовал Никифоров. — Холодно, за день до соревнований лучше себя поберечь.  
— Фельцман говорит, что меня в убере ограбят и убьют, — мрачно поведал ему Юра.  
— Фельцмана воспитывали в другое время, — отозвался Витька. — Когда люди в булочную на такси не ездили. Возьми убер.

Брать убер он, конечно, не стал — всегда есть риск быть узнанным, и не хватало еще, чтобы водила потом рассказывал своим друзьям, как вез Юрия Плисецкого в грязных штанах, с ананасом, чипсами, апельсиновым соком и кошачьей едой в какой-то притон. Впрочем, притон “Лиана” напоминала меньше всего: это было маленькое, невзрачное и неизвестно на какие гроши выживающее заведение, в которое заходили, наверное, только люди, живущие в двух соседних домах. Юра открыл тяжелую дверь, сбросил капюшон и спустился по узким ступеням. Джинсы, которые даже не подумали высохнуть, а только сильнее намокли от непрекращающейся мороси, противно прилипли к ногам, и в освещенном помещении стало заметно, что в некоторых местах они темнее, чем в других. Но похуй, может, так и надо. Свернув в основной зал, он почти сразу увидел Витьку с Кацудоном, которые, словно неродные, сидели по разные стороны большого стола над дымящимися чашками — и даже, кажется, без бухла. Низенькая и кругленькая хостесс подозрительно покосилась на продовольственные запасы в Юриных руках, и Юра быстро сообщил ей, что его ждут, а потом попросил принести чай. Кацудон, сидящий лицом к двери, оторвал взгляд от Никифорова и, расплываясь в улыбке, махнул ему — кольцо сверкнуло лучами во все стороны. Небось полируют их, прежде чем двинуть на соревнования. Никифоров обернулся и сказал, о, Юра, с таким видом, будто не сам звонил ему полчаса назад. Юра подошел, водрузил на середину стола ананас и заявил:

— Вот. Презент. Поздравляю с началом сезона.  
— Что это? — спросил Никифоров.  
— Привет, — тщательно выговорил Кацудон по-русски, вылезая из-за стола и распахивая перед ним объятия. Юра, позволив себя обхватить и похлопать по спине, легко тронул Кацудоново плечо через тонкий свитер.   
— Точнее, я вижу, что это, — поправился Витька. — Но откуда это?  
— Из магазина, — ответил Юра и протянул ему руку. Чуткий Никифоров, видимо, понимая, что объятий на сегодня достаточно, аккуратно сжал его ладонь своей — длинной и холеной — и сказал:  
— Садись. Юри, подвинься, пожалуйста. Что с тобой случилось?   
— Со мной? — Юра плюхнулся возле Кацуки, от которого пахло чем-то коричным и совершенно ему не шедшим.   
— У тебя грязь вот здесь. — Витька показал на свою скулу. — И на куртке. И вообще, ты какой-то мокрый.  
— Там, бля, дождь, — огрызнулся Юра. Кацудон протянул ему салфетку, которой он яростно растер щеку, предварительно смочив слюной, что заставило Никифорова болезненно скривиться. Официантка принесла чай — почему-то с бергамотом, — а Кацудон, дождавшись, пока она уйдет, спросил:  
— Юра, ты что, упал?  
— Меня машина облила из лужи, — признался Юра. — Ладно, забейте, давайте лучше съедим этот ебучий ананас. Нам же его порежут? Девушка!..   
— Не надо, — вмешался Никифоров. — Ты меня извини, но накануне соревнований я не позволю Юри есть фрукты неизвестного происхождения. И тебе не советую.  
— Витя… — начал Кацудон, но Юра его перебил:  
— Да какого неизвестного. Я в магазе возле дома купил. И чипсы вот. И сок. И корм кошачий.  
— Ужин здорового человека, — усмехнулся Никифоров. — Из всего перечисленного я съел бы только кошачий корм.  
— Но не этот. — Юра вздохнул и ткнул пальцем в ананас, который закачался, словно неваляшка. Витька, разумеется, был кругом прав. — Этот говеный, просто Петька его любит, я купил, чтоб он не унывал. Себе чипсы, ему корм… — Тут он осекся и замолчал.  
— Я попрошу для тебя меню, — сообщил Витька, как ни в чем не бывало. — И мы тоже поедим. По крайней мере, здесь будем знать, кому предъявлять претензии. А ананас оставим до банкета. 

Юра листал меню целых десять минут, пока Никифоров, наконец, не выбрал за него — что-то с уткой и рукколой. Кацудон принялся рассказывать, как у него всегда пропадает настрой в день тренировок, а потом спросил про Громова. Витька — очевидно, из соображений дипломатии — заметил, что Громов пока кажется очень сырым и должен упорно трудиться, чтобы достичь желаемых результатов. Юра немного попугал их Арсюшей, у которого, по его собственному тщательно утаиваемому от самого Арсюши мнению, были все шансы обойти Кацудона, потому что Кацудон за последние года полтора сильно скатился в рейтинге и при этом вместо того, чтобы работать над ошибками, судя по Инстаграму, все лето занимался строительством любовного гнезда. Витька и Кацудон заспорили насчет Арсюши, а Юра, тщательно пережевывая резиноподобную утку, жмурился, когда они сверкали в него своими кольцами, смотрел на ананас, растирал ладонью никак не сохнущие джинсы и с каждой минутой чувствовал себя немного хуже.


	6. Звезда

На билет до Монреаля у Жан-Жака не было денег — точнее, деньги были, но он их копил, так и не отказавшись от намерения через месяц-другой отправиться на поиски лучшей или, по крайней мере, новой жизни. Конечно, выдуманные романтики обычно уезжают, едва приняв решение и не имея в кармане ни гроша, но он не хотел полагаться на судьбу или случай, потому что его интересовали не приключения, а возможности. Лорен сказал, что это звучит удивительно разумно для человека, намеревающегося бросить все ради неизвестности. Жан-Жак ответил ему, что ни о какой неизвестности речь не идет: когда он действительно соберется ехать, у него будет четкий — ну, или относительно четкий — план; однако Лорен только скептически хмыкнул. Если он и обиделся на то, что Жан-Жак не стал звать его с собой, то не подавал виду, и Жан-Жак решил пока с ним на эту тему не заговаривать — но равновесие между ними стало ощутимо хрупким, словно первый осенний лед. 

А в Монреаль его настойчиво звала мама, которая утверждала, что они давно не виделись, но да, из-за денег он отказался — о чем вскоре пожалел. В последний раз он навещал родительский дом в середине лета, вырвавшись буквально на один день, а теперь, если действительно уедет после еще нескольких свадеб и выступления Отабека, то впервые не отметит Рождество с семьей. Снедаемый этой мыслью, Жан-Жак почти передумал и собрался ехать, однако тут мама перезвонила и радостно сообщила, что вопрос решен, отец в четверг будет в Торонто по делам на своей машине и готов забрать его около четырех часов — но лучше рассчитывай на три, Джей-Джей, он может освободиться пораньше. Жан-Жак пообещал рассчитывать на половину четвертого — без фанатизма.

— Ты слишком совестливый, — заметил Лорен, который лениво набивал на ноутбуке очередной обзор и по этому поводу был не в наушниках. — Ты же не хотел ехать.

Жан-Жак рассказал про Рождество, стараясь строить фразы в небрежном ключе, однако видел, что Лорен не впечатлен. Он и сам был не в восторге — его оправдания звучали скорее жалобно, нежели прагматично, но Лорен терпеливо выслушал их до конца, прежде чем сказать:

— Ты никуда не уедешь.  
— Я уже договорился с мамой, — ответил Жан-Жак, прекрасно понимая, что он имеет в виду другое.  
— Я не об этом, — подтвердил его мысль Лорен. — Тебе надо было сразу срываться и валить. Такие вещи плохо планируются, особенно с твоим отношением.  
— А в чем проблема с моим отношением? — осведомился немного обескураженный Жан-Жак.  
— Ты просто не можешь отказаться от каких-то… аспектов. — Лорен пожал плечами. — Я не говорю, что это плохо. Но ты понимаешь.   
— Если честно, не очень, — признался Жан-Жак. — Ты сам сказал, что не потянешь аренду один, что надо искать нового жильца. Я, по-твоему, должен был тебя кинуть?   
— Вот. — Лорен ткнул в него указательным пальцем. — Ты не можешь кинуть меня, а семью ты не можешь кинуть тем более. Ты привязываешься к людям. Сейчас Мадлен расскажет тебе, что на Рождество будет впервые сама печь пирог, и ты все отложишь, чтобы его попробовать.   
— Она уже пекла пирог сама в прошлый раз, — пробормотал Жан-Жак.  
— Это будет совершенно новый пирог, — отрезал Лорен. — По оригинальному рецепту. Ты такого еще не ел.

Все-таки он был обижен. Обижен и в чем-то прав. Жан-Жак только неопределенно повел плечом и, ничего не ответив, отправился на кухню звонить своему напарнику в баре с новостью о том, что ему придется поработать и в четверг, и в пятницу, и в субботу. Впрочем, в субботу он готов был выйти сам — вечером, после свадьбы. Потому что нет, он не отказался от своих планов, и деньги по-прежнему были ему нужны. Лорен в комнате застучал по клавиатуре с особенным усердием. Жан-Жак зачем-то обошел кухню, смел со стола крошки, поправил опять покосившийся календарь, на котором они отмечали даты свадеб и гораздо более редких концертов, сел на шатающийся стул, разблокировал телефон, а потом встряхнулся, убрал его в карман и вернулся в комнату.

— Я и не собирался раствориться в воздухе, — остановившись на пороге, сказал он Лорену, который перестал печатать и поднял взгляд на него. — У меня даже мысли такой не было. Я бы звонил и писал. Я просто хотел…   
— Сменить обстановку, — подхватил Лорен. — Вот и сменишь. Съездив в Монреаль. А потом перестанешь об этом думать. Джей-Джей. — Тут его лицо расслабилось, а голос зазвучал мягче и тише. — Признай, это дурацкая идея. Ты говоришь, что не хочешь пропадать — но разве так можно забыть Изабеллу? Она все равно будет повсюду.   
— Я не хочу ее забывать, — ответил Жан-Жак. — Я хочу ее… переосмыслить. И ее, и себя, и свое творчество. А для этого мне нужны новые впечатления. Может, у меня действительно ничего не выйдет. Тогда я вернусь валяться у тебя в ногах, как загулявший пес, и просить, чтобы ты выгнал нового соседа, а меня взял обратно. 

Жан-Жак для убедительности даже поскулил, на что Лорен сдержанно улыбнулся уголком рта. Его не подключенный к питанию ноутбук, сдавшись, погасил экран, и в комнате сразу стало заметно темнее — опять исподтишка подкрадывался вечер. К горлу внезапно подступил ком, который Жан-Жак с усилием сглотнул, заставляя себя смотреть безмятежно. Лорен, не сводя с него глаз, потрогал тачпад, и экран вновь зажегся, накрывая его лицо холодным пятном света. 

— Когда тебя ждать? — спросил Лорен. — Я имею в виду, из Монреаля.  
— В пятницу, ближе к вечеру. Или в субботу утром, если они уговорят меня остаться еще на один день.  
— Не забудь, что…   
— Что в субботу мы заняты, — закончил за него Жан-Жак. — Я помню. Если останусь на пятницу, поеду ночным автобусом. 

Однако родители, как выяснилось, рассчитывали, что он останется аж до воскресенья — все его слова о том, что мерки стандартной рабочей недели к нему далеко не всегда применимы, были в очередной раз забыты. Отец, который таки не освободился раньше и приехал в четверть пятого, с ходу, едва Жан-Жак забрался на пассажирское сиденье, объявил, что в субботу на обед приглашены тетя Анн-Мари с дочерью Габриэллой — и обе жаждут его видеть.

— Особенно Габриэлла, — заметил Жан-Жак с миролюбивой улыбкой. — Сколько ей сейчас? Год уже есть?  
— Почти, — отозвался отец, заводя мотор. — Будет через месяц. Пристегнись.

Жан-Жак натянул ремень крест-накрест, щелкнул замком и уставился на дорогу. С обеих сторон мелькали так называемые красоты Торонто, смотреть на которые с интересом можно было разве что в самый первый раз, и он смотрел с тоской, опасаясь перевести взгляд на отца и спровоцировать какой-нибудь мужской разговор по душам. Но отец, не дожидаясь подсказки, глубоко вздохнул и сказал:

— Она так быстро растет.  
— Габриэлла? — уточнил Жан-Жак.  
— Габриэлла. Хотя чужие дети всегда растут быстро. Двадцать лет назад мы с мамой не могли дождаться, когда ты, наконец, станешь хоть немного самостоятельным. Теперь, конечно, хочется вернуть то время.   
— Пап. — Жан-Жак все-таки повернул голову и нахмурил брови. — Ты чего?  
— Ничего, Джей-Джей. — Отец бросил на него быстрый взгляд, но тут же вновь переключил внимание на дорогу.  
— Зачем ты приезжал в Торонто? Закупать что-то?

Это, как Жан-Жак и сам прекрасно понимал, было маловероятно: семейный ресторан, который его родители держали в Монреале славился как раз тем, что работал, в основном, с местными поставщиками. Отец ответил не сразу — задумчиво поджал губы, повел плечом, потыкал в кнопки аудиосистемы, переключил несколько станций, вернулся на самую первую, и только остановившись у светофора на выезде из города, наконец, признался:

— Я навещал в больнице Марка. 

Жан-Жак почти спросил, какого Марка, но тон, которым были сказаны эти слова, заставил его придержать язык и лишь неопределенно промычать в ответ.

— Ты его вряд ли помнишь, — с сомнением в голосе добавил отец. — Или все-таки помнишь? Это мой школьный приятель — собственно, даже не приятель, в школе мы были, пожалуй, лучшими друзьями. Он часто заходил, когда мы жили в Торонто — Мадлен тогда еще не родилась… 

Отец закончил на вопросительной ноте, и Жан-Жаку ничего не оставалось, кроме как пробормотать:

— Да, вроде припоминаю… — Хотя, на самом деле, никакого конкретного Марка он не помнил — у родителей было полно и близких друзей, и просто приятелей, которые заглядывали чуть ли не каждый день; постоянно мелькали новые лица, а старые исчезали, чтобы через несколько недель появиться опять, притворяясь новыми.   
— Так вот, он в больнице, — пояснил отец. — Я, вообще, узнал случайно — от общего знакомого, — но решил навестить и заодно заехать за тобой. Кстати, почему у тебя нет денег? Я думал, ваши… концерты приносят доход, особенно в это время года.   
— Иногда приносят, — уклончиво отозвался Жан-Жак, у которого болезненно сжалось сердце. — И как… Марк?  
— Честно говоря, получилось довольно неловко, — невпопад ответил отец. — Мы действительно уже давно не виделись. Но он, кажется, был рад, что я пришел.

К этому моменту они выбрались за черту города и поехали немного быстрее. Отец нервно барабанил пальцам по рулю в такт льющейся из динамиков попсовой мелодии, а Жан-Жак смотрел на его профиль и не знал, как продолжить разговор. Неудивительно, что он предпочел увильнуть от прямого ответа на вопрос — это должно быть ужасно, когда твои школьные друзья начинают попадать в больницы. Настолько ужасно, что ты срываешься с места и едешь их навестить, даже если вы почти перестали общаться. Отец не жаловался на здоровье, да и мама чувствовала себя прекрасно, но в подобной ситуации появляется повод задуматься и не имея на то никаких оснований. Жан-Жак потер влажную ладонь о джинсы, а потом собрал ее в кулак и принял волевое решение остаться до конца уикенда — если удастся договориться в баре. Он пообещает работать всю следующую неделю, в том числе в субботу и воскресенье — должно прокатить. А солировать на свадьбе, видимо, придется Бенджи, и Бенджи в восторге от такого поворота точно не будет, однако он, в отличие от Лорена, уже это делал — несколько месяцев назад, когда убитый горем Жан-Жак не мог заставить себя взяться хоть за что-либо. Отец выкрутил руль и выехал на хайвей, где движение было относительно ровным, и Жан-Жак рискнул задать ему еще один вопрос:

— Но он выкарабкается? Что говорят врачи?  
— Врачи? — Отец снова мельком взглянул на него. — Да ничего не говорят, что тут говорить. Через пару дней выпишут, будет восстанавливаться дома. Скажи мне лучше, как дела с Изабеллой? Тебе удалось с ней помириться?  
— Мы не ссорились, — коротко ответил Жан-Жак, не желая вдаваться в подробности. Отец, к счастью, не страдал от излишнего красноречия и, достаточно неумело попробовав зайти с других сторон, отказался от этой темы в пользу школьных успехов Мадлен и неудач Артура. Но мама, которая примерно через шесть часов встретила их на крыльце, с лихвой восполнила его пробелы. 

Впрочем, за дело она взялась далеко не сразу. Сперва Жан-Жака атаковала Мэдди, вылетевшая из гостиной в прихожую, словно ураган, и бросившаяся ему на шею с неразборчивыми, но явно радостными воплями. Тут Жан-Жак совсем перестал сомневаться в своем решении провести выходные с семьей: сестра всегда умела дотянуться до тех струн его сердца, которые отвечали за иррациональную сентиментальность, как следует их дернуть и оставить звенеть еще на несколько дней. Артур поприветствовал его невнятным криком откуда-то из глубин дома, казавшегося маленьким только снаружи, а внутри изобиловавшего длинными коридорами и комнатами в неожиданных местах. Жан-Жак поднялся на второй этаж, в спальню, которую прежде делил с братом и которая теперь перешла в безраздельное владение Артура: повсюду валялись его майки и свитера, учебники и тетради, зарядки и наушники. Бывшая кровать Жан-Жака была аккуратно застелена пледом и тщательно закидана разнообразным барахлом, включая хоккейную клюшку, несколько коробок из-под обуви и что-то вроде огромной черной мантии в желтых звездах. Жан-Жак подошел ближе и потрогал ткань, оказавшуюся неожиданно тонкой и легкой, поскреб шершавую звезду и посмотрел в окно, но увидел только свое отражение — на улице уже давно стемнело. За его спиной раздался стук, и он резко обернулся: мама барабанила костяшками пальцев по дверному косяку и улыбнулась, поймав его взгляд.

— Я тебе постелю в маленькой спальне, — сказала она. — Не хочу даже трогать этот хлам. Артур привык тут один.

Жан-Жак поднял двумя пальцами край звездной ткани. Теперь он узнал ее, это была часть костюма Мэдди из прошлогодней школьной постановки, на которую он едва успел приехать — перед самым Рождеством, хотя сюжет с праздником имел мало общего. Сценарий написал какой-то ушлый шестиклассник, и в пьесе в большом количестве присутствовали погони, сражения на картонных мечах и злая колдунья, роль которой, собственно, и досталась сестре. Жан-Жак вспомнил, как Мэдди забавно хмурила фамильные густые брови, готовясь произнести заклинание, и невольно прыснул.

— Ничего смешного, — с притворной строгостью произнесла мама. — Можно подумать, ты всегда убирал свои вещи.   
— Я убирал! — возмутился Жан-Жак. — По крайней мере, при мне такого бардака не было. 

Вообще-то, бардака не было и после: он появился только теперь, когда Арт перешел в выпускной класс и у него, очевидно, перестало хватать времени на уборку. Хотя у Жан-Жака в его годы находилось время на все: и на уборку, и на учебу — но в приоритете была, конечно, Изабелла. 

Жан-Жак машинально скомкал ткань, и блестки на звезде царапнули его ладонь. Сегодня он почти не думал об Изабелле: он думал о деньгах, о Лорене, о грядущем отъезде в неизвестность, которая к тому моменту должна была обрести некие очертания, а потом — об отце и о том, как он сидел у постели друга и разговаривал с ним… или не разговаривал, если тот не в силах сейчас говорить — хотя стоп, его же через два дня выписывают… 

— Не было, не было, — примирительным тоном согласилась мама, видимо, решив, что Жан-Жака задели ее слова. — Спускайся, будем ужинать. Ребята, правда, уже поели — все-таки вы поздно, а им завтра в школу. Но они с нами немного посидят.  
— Сейчас, — пообещал Жан-Жак и, когда она скрылась из виду, заставил себя разжать пальцы, выпуская ткань, а после лихорадочно заозирался. Ему вдруг жутко захотелось взять что-нибудь с собой — как талисман, как напоминание о том, что это место существует и, если станет совсем плохо, сюда в любой момент можно вернуться. Артур наверняка разозлится, если узнает, что кто-то — пусть и родной брат — рылся в его вещах, но Жан-Жак, наплевав на это, решительно дернул на себя ручку верхнего ящика письменного стола. Ящик ломился от разнообразной канцелярки — блокнотов, карандашей, маркеров, ластиков и рулонов скотча. Жан-Жак сдвинул в сторону прозрачные файлы, поддел тяжелые ножницы, разворошил кипу клейких листочков, но так и не нашел ничего подходящего. Остальные отделения тоже не порадовали: в одном были свалены книги, в другом лежал, по большей части, всякий мусор, а в самом крупном справа обнаружилась даже пачка окаменевшего печенья. Жан-Жак задумчиво повертел ее в руках, а потом опомнился и в раздражении кинул обратно. Захлопнул дверцу, выпрямился и запустил пальцы в волосы, размышляя. Мама снизу крикнула, Джей-Джей, ну ты идешь? — и он, развернувшись на пятках, опять схватил мантию Мадлен, расправил, а затем быстро сложил ее в два, в четыре, наконец, в восемь раз, так, что сверху оказалась немного кособокая тускло-желтая звезда, погасил свет, вышел в коридор и, спустившись, сперва заглянул в темную прихожую, где убрал похищенную тряпку в рюкзак, надеясь, что сестра ее не хватится. Но, если хватится, то он, конечно, вернет.

Мама переживала очередную волну пристрастия к здоровому питанию, поэтому они ужинали легким воздушным пирогом с овощами, две порции которого Жан-Жак проглотил, едва заметив. Впрочем, это, в любом случае, было лучше, чем залитые покупным соусом макароны, которые они с Лореном ели чуть ли не каждый день. Мэдди, накручивая на палец сильно отросшие за три месяца волосы, хвалилась тем, что истеричная математичка поставила ей двойку, а Арт строчил сообщения в телефоне, лишь изредка отвлекаясь от переписки, чтобы съязвить в ответ на какую-нибудь реплику сестры. При Изабелле они так себя не вели — Изабелла умела приструнить их одним своим видом: ее ласковая улыбка и внимательный взгляд всегда заставляли брата хотя бы на время отложить мобильный, а сестру — помолчать и послушать других. Мама однажды очень точно заметила про нее: Белла облагородит нашу семью. Теперь эта перспектива стала донельзя призрачной. Жан-Жак улыбнулся чему-то, сказанному Мэдди, хотя в действительности не слышал ее слов. Всякий раз, когда он думал, будто начал забывать, призрак Изабеллы являлся напомнить ему об обратном. Что бы он ни делал, куда бы ни уезжал — с ним вряд ли случится что-либо лучше нее. А в таком случае — стоит ли вообще пытаться?

Продолжая думать об этом и после того, как все разошлись по комнатам, он никак не мог уснуть. Мама то ли не вспомнила, то ли специально разместила его в спальне, где обычно ночевала Белла, когда они приезжали вдвоем. Разумеется, сейчас здесь не оставалось никаких следов ее присутствия — в воздухе не витал аромат парфюма, у двери не стояли туфли, а на тумбочке не лежала золотая цепочка, — и все-таки ее образ впечатался в родительский дом едва ли не прочнее, чем в квартиру, которую Жан-Жак делил с Лореном. Наверное, потому что он слишком ярко представлял ее именно здесь — конечно, рано или поздно они обзавелись бы собственным жильем, но сейчас другого ориентира у него просто не было. Он видел ее то выходящей из машины, припаркованной у края темно-синего забора, то сидящей с ноутбуком за овальным столом в гостиной, то чистящей зубы в ванной у вечно заляпанного пастой зеркала. Она, отчаянно зевая, стояла на кухне над кофемашиной, прищурившись, осматривала спальню, решая, куда поставить приглянувшееся ей в магазине трюмо, читала конспекты, лежа рядом с ним на кровати. Жан-Жак даже пошарил рукой позади себя, но там, естественно, никого не оказалось, да и кровать для двоих была слишком узка. 

Время шло, зеленая единица на циферблате электронных часов сменилась двойкой, а затем и тройкой. Изабелла не желала уходить, а в какой-то момент Жан-Жак действительно разглядел ее у стены возле двери — понял, что спит, и тут же открыл глаза. Его по-прежнему окружала темнота, однако часы показывали уже семь минут пятого: значит, он и в самом деле уснул крепко, а не просто задремал. В комнате, несмотря на октябрьскую прохладу, было душно, но он не нашел в себе сил встать и открыть окно. Интересно, спит ли Изабелла? Когда на носу висел какой-нибудь экзамен, она порой бодрствовала целыми сутками — но лучше об этом не вспоминать. Жан-Жак взял с тумбочки телефон, разблокировал его и зашел сперва в Инстаграм, где не было ничего нового, кроме рекламы. Можно сейчас написать ребятам в чат, что он останется до воскресенья, а потом, проснувшись, сразу окунуться в пучину негодования. Или не писать — и уехать завтра, как планировал изначально. Все равно, если ему будет везде мерещиться Белла, как следует поддержать родителей он не сможет. Жан-Жак открыл Мессенджер, занес большой палец над чатом, и его взгляд невольно скользнул по непрочитанным сообщениям, которых было довольно много: войдя в дом, он перестал обращать внимание на уведомления. Напарник из бара, девочка из клуба, которой он обещал сделать плейлист, Элис прислала какую-то фотку… Отабек Алтын — «Привет». Странно — чего он хочет? Вроде бы еще три недели до его соревнований. Жан-Жак сделал яркость повыше и прочел:

«В эти выходные первый этап Гран-при». «В России». «Я не знаю, интересно ли тебе )». «Сегодня короткая программа в четыре утра по вашему времени, а завтра произвольная в три тридцать». «Это на всякий случай, вряд ли ты станешь смотреть ночью )». «Я буду кататься под твою песню в произвольной, как мы обсуждали». «Насчет трансляции, правда, не в курсе». 

Сегодня и завтра — это, выходит, вчера и сегодня? Или нет — в России, наверное, уже день, значит, по местному времени Отабек писал утром, и сейчас идет короткая программа, которая, по идее, нас не касается… Жан-Жак задумчиво прижал зубами нижнюю губу, вышел в список контактов и нашел Изабеллу, все общение с которой теперь сводилось к дежурным «как дела» — в последний раз три дня назад, — и смотрел на ее «у меня тоже хорошо», пока экран не потускнел и, в конце концов, не погас, а потом разблокировал его снова и набрал в строке браузера «гран-при фигурное катание россия». 

Рабочую трансляцию ему удалось найти далеко не сразу — к тому же, интернет на телефоне сильно тормозил, а пароль к вай-фаю, видимо, опять поменял брат. Жан-Жак уже почти сдался, когда первая ссылка на второй странице после нескольких неизбежных нажатий на рекламные кнопки все же вывела его на искомое. Держа мобильный перед собой, он нагнулся вбок и забрался рукой в лежащий на полу рюкзак — но наушники, кажется, остались в кармане куртки. Ладно, все равно нет смысла в комментариях, если ты ничего не понимаешь в виде спорта. Жан-Жак прибавил звук на две единицы, чтобы хоть немного слышать музыку. На льду, подняв одну ногу на девяносто градусов назад, крутился русоволосый мальчишка в черном костюме. Нет, не совсем черном — когда он остановился и заскользил, стали заметны серебристые вставки. Интересно, кто-нибудь из соотечественников участвует? Будет неловко, если именно этот пацан — канадец. Лицо, впрочем, какое-то не канадское. Мальчишка, тем временем, разогнавшись спиной вперед, оттолкнулся и прыгнул — повернулся в воздухе несколько раз и легко приземлился на правую ногу. В зале захлопали, а комментатор сказал, эх, обидно. Жан-Жак недоуменно поднял брови — с его точки зрения, прыжок вышел идеальным — и сделал погромче, но после этого выступление очень быстро закончилось. Парень раскланялся, забавно встряхивая кудрявой челкой, а затем начали показывать повторы, на которых Жан-Жак увидел и другие прыжки — каждый показался ему чистым и в каждом комментатор нашел недочеты. А судьи были, очевидно, согласны с комментатором: сумма баллов Жан-Жаку ни о чем не говорила, но выставленное второе место вряд ли являлось хорошим результатом, потому что более сильные спортсмены наверняка выходят в конце, а это был еще явно не конец. Парень, который оказался Арсением Лобой из России, приветливо улыбнулся и замахал в камеру, не обращая внимания на сидящего рядом седовласого тренера, который что-то бормотал подопечному на ухо. Жан-Жак тоже улыбнулся — Арсений ему понравился, и было жаль, что он теперь едва ли что-то выиграет. 

Следующий участник тоже оказался россиянином, что заставило Жан-Жака задаться вопросом, не вышло ли ошибки — может, это все же какие-то местные соревнования? Никита Громов выглядел еще моложе Арсения — и опять в черном костюме, со вставкой полупрозрачной сетки у воротника. Камера взяла его лицо крупным планом, четко обрисовав мелкие веснушки вокруг аккуратного носа. Неужели Отабек соревнуется с такими малолетками? Или это какие-нибудь юниоры? Комментатор, будто отвечая ему, рассказал, что Никита первый год выступает во взрослой категории и российские болельщики возлагают большие надежды на его дебют. Музыка, хоть и классическая, была пободрее, чем у Арсения, и Жан-Жак даже начал похлопывать по одеялу в такт, но в конце убедился в том, что действительно ничего не смыслит в этом спорте, потому что комментатор Никиту расхвалил, судьи вывели на первое место, в то время как ему самому катание показалось средним. Впрочем, если слушать внимательно — Жан-Жак еще немного увеличил громкость — и смотреть замедленные повторы, некоторые моменты, типа количества оборотов, становились яснее. Никиту тренировал тот же самый старик, который на этот раз молчал, видимо, тоже считая, что все было хорошо. Жан-Жака начал охватывать азарт, который тут же разбился о суровую реальность, потому что объявили перерыв, — однако он провел это время с пользой, найдя расписание и выяснив, что Отабек таки будет выступать, но лишь предпоследним. Что ж, сна все равно не оставалось ни в одном глазу. Он вернулся к трансляции и посмотрел прокаты спортсменов из Японии, Китая, Франции и снова Японии, следя по списку. Начали падать — один из японцев свалился дважды, даже почти трижды, но в последний раз сумел удержать равновесие. Жан-Жак прислонил подушку к спинке кровати и принял сидячее положение, опираясь на нее. Прошлые выступления Отабека он видел на Ютубе, но тогда старался выбирать ролики без комментария, чтобы лучше слышать саундтрек, поэтому понятия не имел, насколько Алтын хорош с технической точки зрения — впрочем, должно быть, хорош, раз стал чемпионом Казахстана. Японец оказался на четвертом месте, тренер исключительно неазиатской внешности приобнял его за плечи и что-то тихо сказал, улыбаясь, а затем на экране наконец возник Отабек. Он стоял, отведя одну руку в сторону, — и резко поднял ее, когда мощным аккордом грянула музыка, которая немедленно рассыпалась на миллион звонких нот. Композиция очень подходила его серьезному и внушительному, но при этом чувственному образу, и Жан-Жак невольно залюбовался тем, как плавно и весомо он двигается: любой жест казался исполненным смысла. Спору нет, предыдущие участники были хороши — каждый по-своему, несмотря на ошибки, — но Отабек, пожалуй, единственный выглядел как будущий победитель. Он подпрыгнул, скрутил несколько оборотов и приземлился с такой силой, что Жан-Жаку почудилось, будто лед сейчас треснет — совсем не похоже на воздушные прыжки миниатюрных японцев или стройных россиян, но отнюдь не менее зрелищно, хотя комментатор, конечно, скажет, что была обидная ошибка. Однако комментатор воскликнул, прекрасно, прекрасно, Алтын, наконец, начинает подниматься на пик формы, пусть и с некоторым опозданием, это будет интересный сезон и для него, и для всех нас… Еще прыжок — нет, два подряд, а потом мелодия захлебнулась и началась вновь уже плавнее, а Отабек принялся под нее выписывать на льду замысловатые фигуры. Музыка немного походила на собственное сочинение Жан-Жака, которое прозвучит завтра — и да, надо обязательно смотреть. После следующего прыжка Жан-Жак не удержался и похлопал, а в конце, когда Отабек выбросил вверх сжатую в кулак руку и застыл под финальный аккорд, даже негромко свистнул. На лед полетели плюшевые игрушки, Отабек улыбнулся и сдержано поклонился, а потом трансляция прервалась на повторы. В принципе, можно было выключать — при всем своем дилетантстве Жан-Жак не сомневался, что Отабек возьмет первое место, — но оставался всего один спортсмен, и он решил закрыть гештальт. Отабек действительно стал первым, а потом голос под сводами объявил Юрия Плисецкого — и опять из России. На его имя Жан-Жак обратил внимание, еще когда искал список участников. Интересно, родственник той самой? Вряд ли это очень распространенная фамилия. Комментатор сообщил, что Юрия называют «русской феей» — Жан-Жаку прозвище показалось снисходительным, но откуда оно взялось, он понял сразу. На лицо парень был смазлив, не более того, — однако такой потрясающей грации сегодня еще никто не показывал. Если Отабеком хотелось восхищаться со стороны, то движения Юрия словно влекли зрителя за собой — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не упал на первом же прыжке. Комментатор сразу встрял с информацией о том, что, по слухам, Плисецкий плохо себя чувствует и катается с простудой. Жан-Жак поморщился и тихо произнес, давай, соберись. Юрий встал и как ни в чем не бывало разогнался под едва успевающую следом музыку. Хвост светлых волос подпрыгивал при каждом повороте — у всех выступавших до него волосы были острижены коротко. Давай, давай, повторил Жан-Жак, хотя какой-то сегмент мозга услужливо напомнил ему, что он болеет за Отабека. Юрий развернулся, поехал спиной вперед, заходя на прыжок, — но тут темную комнату прорезала полоса света и мамин голос сказал:

— Джей-Джей?

Жан-Жак немедленно погасил экран, хотя вроде бы ничего предосудительного в фигурном катании не было. Но он еще не говорил родителям про песню для Отабека и не хотел объясняться сейчас. Притвориться спящим уже, впрочем, не получилось бы, и он отозвался:

— Мам?  
— Просто услышала у тебя музыку. — Мама потерла кулаком правый глаз. — Ты не спишь? Можно войти?  
— Да, конечно. — Жан-Жак положил телефон на тумбочку и улыбнулся. — Что-то не спится. 

Мама вошла и прикрыла за собой дверь, сделала несколько шагов, помедлила у изножья кровати, но потом села и через одеяло сжала его ногу чуть выше лодыжки.

— Я тебя разбудил? — спросил Жан-Жак. — Извини, я не хотел.  
— Мне кажется, я сама проснулась. — Мама покачала головой. — Что ты смотрел?  
— Да так, разные видео, — отмахнулся Жан-Жак. Мамины брови сошлись на переносице, а губы вытянулись в тонкую линию.  
— Переживаешь? — произнесла она.  
— Переживаю? — повторил Жан-Жак.  
— По поводу Беллы, — уточнила мама, и Жан-Жак, который последний час, кажется, вообще не вспоминал о существовании Изабеллы, невольно сглотнул. — Джей-Джей, она вернется к тебе. Ты знаешь ее характер — она не хочет потеряться на твоем фоне. Позволь ей сперва чего-нибудь добиться. Для нее это важно.  
— Важно, — согласился Жан-Жак. — Но дело не только в этом.   
— Не только?   
— Она меня перерастет. — Жан-Жак лишь сейчас понял, что попал в точку. — Она очень изменилась — и к лучшему. Ей нужно другое, и это другое — не любовь.  
— Любовь нужна всем, — возразила мама. — Конечно, она может принимать разные формы. Но я не думаю, что Белла тебя разлюбила. Просто в таком возрасте все начинают сомневаться. Наберись терпения.   
— Мам. — Жан-Жак подался вперед. — Папа очень переживает?  
— Папа? Из-за чего? — Мама смотрела недоуменно.  
— Из-за Марка. Ну, он же в больнице. Что случилось? Инфаркт?   
— Инфаркт? — вновь повторила за ним мама, и лишь теперь Жан-Жак подумал, что она может ничего не знать — что отец решил ее не беспокоить, — но было уже поздно, и он только уточнил:  
— Папа мне не сказал.  
— У Марка… не инфаркт, — медленно произнесла мама, а потом вдруг улыбнулась. — Боже, Джей-Джей, с чего ты это взял? Просто он прыгал с парашютом и сломал ногу.   
— Просто?  
— Ну, нет, конечно, не просто. Но с ним все в порядке — больше всего он недоволен тем, что пропустит начало горнолыжного сезона. Папа же рассказывал, когда вы приехали… а, или ты в этот момент как раз поднимался на второй этаж.  
— Наверное, — согласился Жан-Жак. Ему хотелось рассмеяться в голос. — Мне показалось, что он переживает, вот я и решил…   
— Должно быть, переживает, что сам ни разу не прыгал, — усмехнулась мама. — А ты помнишь Марка?  
— Конечно, помню, — соврал Жан-Жак. Мама вздохнула, похлопала его по ноге и сказала:  
— Постарайся поспать. Завтра вечером придет Анн-Мари с Габи, на это, как ты догадываешься, нужно много сил. 

Когда она ушла, Жан-Жак все-таки посмеялся — от души, зажимая себе рот одной рукой и вытирая выступившие в уголках глаз слезы костяшками другой. Сломал ногу, прыгая с парашютом. А его самого, видимо, извечные муки творчества приучили видеть во всем трагизм. Но до воскресенья в любом случае стоит остаться, раз уж он обещал. Жан-Жак снова открыл Мессенджер и написал-таки в пустующий сейчас чат о своих планах. Сообщение никто не прочел, и он вернулся в браузер, обновил трансляцию, но та уже закончилась — и ему пришлось лезть на официальный сайт, чтобы узнать, что Отабек остался на первом месте, а простуженный Юрий Плисецкий пока занял лишь пятое.


	7. Золото

— Знаешь, сколько мне тогда было? — сказал Отабек.  
— Сколько? — послушно спросил Юра, мучительно борясь с желанием хорошенько встряхнуть головой, чтобы оттуда вылетела вся вата.  
— Семнадцать! — победным тоном отозвался Отабек. — Едва исполнилось. Но я соврал, что мне двадцать один.   
— И тебе поверили? — усомнился Юра.   
Отабек хмыкнул и сообщил:  
— Я делал очень суровое лицо. Вот такое.

Юра повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на суровое лицо. Брови Отабека почти столкнулись на переносице, глаза сузились, челюсть выдвинулась вперед и закаменела, а уголки рта опустились вниз.

— Добрый день, — произнес он глубоким и хрипловатым, не характерным для него голосом. Юра прыснул и заметил:  
— Мне казалось, ди-джеи иначе говорят. Ну, знаешь, повеселее немного.  
— А я не хотел быть как другие ди-джеи. — Отабек перестал хмуриться и улыбнулся. — Надо ведь чем-то отличаться.

Они стояли в коридоре возле раздевалок. Мимо то и дело сновали люди — спортсмены, тренера, персонал арены, — но Юра все равно чувствовал некоторую уединенность, словно их окружала никому не видимая и прозрачная только с одной стороны стена. Отабек умел создавать такое ощущение — с ним всегда было спокойней. Поневоле вспомнилось, как Гошка пытался узнать про их отношения — вот взбредет же в голову. С другой стороны, если вообще допустить возможность того, что он способен замутить с мужиком, Отабек, конечно, возглавит список потенциальных кандидатов, потому что… ну, потому что это Отабек. С кем, уж если не с ним?

— В общем, — снова заговорил Отабек, вытаскивая Юру из омута неловких размышлений, — я рассказал им, что собираюсь ставить. Удачно получилось — клуб был недалеко от квартиры, в которой я тогда жил, и при том, ну, не очень популярный. Поэтому мне дали попробовать — в понедельник, к тому же в самое глухое время. Но в итоге все прошло нормально.  
— Круто, — оценил Юра. — А что ты ставил?  
— В основном, разный минимал.   
— Круто, — повторил Юра, не зная, что добавить, чтобы не выставить себя совсем уж лохом. Из-за угла вдруг вынырнул Никита Громов, который при виде них радостно оскалился, хлопнул по плечу сперва Юру, а затем, замешкавшись всего на секунду, Отабека, и исчез за дверью раздевалки. Юра, испугавшись, что Отабек из-за этого переключится на соревнования, до начала которых оставалось еще больше часа, быстро произнес: — И что дальше?  
— Дальше, — отозвался Отабек, — я выступил там несколько раз. Пять или шесть, точно не помню. И просто так заходил, от случая к случаю. Вот в один из таких случаев и познакомился с Джей-Джеем. Он в этом клубе делал вечеринки — не лаунж, как я, а настоящие пати с инди хитами, реально собирал народ. Мы разговорились — с ним как-то легко вышло говорить, бывают такие люди…   
— Да ну, — не смог сдержаться Юра. — И о чем вы говорили?  
— По большей части, конечно, о музыке, — серьезно ответил Отабек, никак не реагируя на его саркастичный тон. — Но и о других вещах тоже.  
— О бабах?  
— Немного. — Отабек усмехнулся. — Совсем немного. У него была невеста… или есть невеста. Но, думаю, они уже поженились, времени прошло достаточно.   
— Ты бы, наверное, знал, если б поженились.  
— Не уверен. Мы не настолько близкие друзья.  
— Что же он, статус на Фейсбуке не поменял? — Юра действительно не хотел язвить, но получалось как-то само. Отабек, впрочем, опять предпочел ничего не заметить.  
— Далеко не все придают этому такое значение, — ответил он, пожимая плечами. Серебристая вышивка возле его воротника блеснула из-под олимпийки в тусклом свете коридорной лампы.  
— Я не придаю, — поспешил заверить Юра. — Но он выглядит так, как будто придает.  
— Если хочешь, я посмотрю, — сказал Отабек и полез в карман за мобилой.  
— Нет-нет. — Юра замотал головой, которая отозвалась на это движение неприятным гулом. — Забей, мне его личная жизнь вообще не интересна.   
— Ладно. — Отабек качнулся, словно собираясь привалиться одним плечом к стене, но передумал, наверное, вспомнив, что на нем костюм. — А дальше ты знаешь. Мне казалось, в его песнях есть какая-то искра, хотя сами по себе они мне не слишком нравились— это просто не мое. Ну, и когда пришло время менять что-то в своей карьере, я вспомнил про него. Написал, ни на что, в общем, не рассчитывая, он обещал подумать, я решил, это просто из вежливости… А потом он прислал мне трек, Антон почти сразу сочинил под него программу, и вот… В общем, сегодня услышишь.  
— И увидишь, — пробормотал Юра. Вполне себе русское имя Антон принадлежало новому хореографу Отабека, который был родом, кажется, из Франции.  
— Я пригласил его на канадский этап, — добавил Отабек. — Он из Торонто, ему даже не придется никуда ехать. 

Ну, заебись, чего. И мне, очевидно, не избежать знакомства. Юра шмыгнул носом, и Отабек немедленно поинтересовался:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Лучше, — торопливо произнес Юра. — Правда, намного лучше.

С одной стороны, он не соврал: жаропонижающие убрали горячие пятна, которые до того хаотично ползали по всему телу, особенно часто задевая глаза и виски, капли позволили относительно свободно дышать, леденцы, от которых теперь резало живот, сняли боль в горле, — так что он действительно чувствовал себя лучше. С другой, ощущение было такое, будто его замотали в несколько слоев плотной ваты и натянули перед глазами прозрачную пленку — все происходило словно в некотором отдалении. Но ныть и жаловаться смысла не было — тем более Отабеку, который все-таки оставался соперником и которому не следовало показывать свои слабости. Отабек медленно кивнул, глядя ему в глаза, и открыл рот, чтобы, наверное, продолжить рассказ о своем знакомстве с Леруа, но тут дверь раздевалки вновь распахнулась, и наружу высунулась голова Фельцмана, которая безмолвно пронзила Юру очень суровым взглядом.

— Да я иду, — сказал Юра. — Дайте с человеком поговорить.  
— Человек уже переоделся, в отличие от тебя, — проворчал Фельцман, но все-таки скрылся внутри. Нестройный хор голосов, выплеснувшийся было из-за его спины, опять стал заметно тише. — Заебал, — добавил Юра уже для Отабека. — Времени еще дохуя же.  
— Я один раз на ЧЧК переодевался, — отозвался Отабек, — и оказалось, что штаны в какой-то момент порвались. Пришлось зашивать, еле успели до выступления. Поэтому теперь стараюсь пораньше.  
— А если ты в них на жвачку сядешь? — спросил Юра, а потом скривился, сделал вид, будто плюет назад через левое плечо, и постучал костяшками пальцев по дверному косяку. — Извини. Чтоб не сглазить.  
— Я стараюсь смотреть, куда сажусь, — серьезным тоном ответил Отабек — однако в глазах у него плясали искры. 

Эти искры, впрочем, не имели, наверное, никакого отношения к их разговору и появились еще вчера, после того, как Отабек с весомым отрывом победил в короткой программе. Пробираясь сквозь толпу спортсменов, тренеров и каких-то совершенно посторонних, кажется, людей, Юра пытался убедить себя в том, что у него еще остается шанс — ну, может, не на первое место, но на второе… ладно, на третье, слишком уж хорош этот японец, который не Кацудон, как же его зовут, похоже на сыр, только хуй знает какой именно. Гауда, фета? Бля, горгонзолла. Горгонзолла-сан. Юра прыснул, случайно задел локтем кого-то из французов, но не извинился, нырнул под руку тянущегося за чем-то на верхнюю полку шкафа Криспино и оказался, наконец, в самой дальней части раздевалки, где обосновались подопечные Фельцмана. Арсюша, будто спиной почуяв его появление, обернулся, расплылся в нахальной улыбке, медленно потянул вперед шнурки на вороте рубашки, держа каждый двумя пальцами, и явно приготовился выжать из себя какую-нибудь колкость, но рядом вдруг точно из-под земли возник Гошка, который схватил его за запястье левой руки и хмуро произнес:

— Оторвешь, — а потом отпустил, двинулся к скамейке, расстегнул молнию стоящей там спортивной сумки и, нагнувшись, принялся сосредоточенно копаться внутри. Юра пожал плечами, показал Арсюше язык и, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, прошел к Фельцману с Громовым, тусовавшимся, к сожалению, рядом со шкафчиком, в котором висел его костюм. 

Фельцман сидел на лавке, уперев обе ладони чуть выше колен. Полы пальто, которое он упорно носил, лишь изредка заменяя истрепавшийся экземпляр новым и с презрением глядя на тренеров, предпочитающих куртки, смешно оттопыривались в разные стороны. Громов, стоя перед ним, с отсутствующим видом скреб ногтями по блесткам на своих манжетах, и паркет возле его ступней уже напоминал танцпол наутро после бурной дискотеки. Фельцман не обращал внимания на сей вандализм, полностью поглощенный проникновенной речью на тему грядущего выступления. Юра протиснулся мимо них, взялся за ручку шкафа и невольно прислушался.

— С сальхова следи за свободной ногой, — вещал Фельцман. — Не болтай ей куда попало, а то ты известный любитель. Первое впечатление чрезвычайно важно, в том числе для тебя самого, тут ничего не попишешь.   
— Первое было вчера, — не сдержался Юра, дергая ручку, которая никак не хотела поддаваться. — Что, все-таки будет сальхов?  
— Ну! — радостно подтвердил Громов, вскидывая подбородок и наконец оставив в покое манжеты. — И тулуп во второй половине.   
— Удачи. — Юра холодно улыбнулся одними губами, лихорадочно прикидывая, сколько получит за собственный набор четверных (если все выкатать, то больше, потому что у меня еще есть флип), мысленно желая Громову свалиться с чего-нибудь обидного, типа вращения, и ненавидя себя за это пожелание. Громов ухмыльнулся широко, словно обезьяна, показывая чуть ли не все свои крупные белые зубы, и поблагодарил его, кажется, искренне, а Юра от злости тряхнул дверцу так сильно, что грохот, наверное, был слышен даже на арене, — но та все равно не открылась.  
— Плисецкий! — крикнул Фельцман, и Юра повернул голову, чтобы вслух возмутиться хуевой мебелью и теми, кто не удосуживается ее заменить, но в этот момент его пальцы сжала и отвела в сторону худая жилистая рука.  
— Ты, бля, как будто первый раз тут, — проворчал Арсений. — Подвинься, дай я.

Юра уперся взглядом в шнуровку, которая была чисто декоративной и на самом деле ничего не затягивала — края вышитого красными ниткам воротника прочно держались на заметной только вблизи вставке из капрона. Белоснежная ткань широкого рукава колыхнулась, когда Арсений, поворачивая ручку, одновременно надавил на дверцу открытой ладонью и подтолкнул ее чуть вверх. Что-то щелкнуло и замок сдался, дверца практически отлетела в сторону и ударилась о соседний шкафчик, опять оглашая раздевалку звоном и лязгом.

— Плисецкий! — с удвоенной силой заорал Фельцман.   
— Да чего я! — вспылил Юра. Белый рукав задел его щеку, когда он крутанулся назад, жесткая ткань будто царапнула кожу когтями. — Я не виноват, что тут ремонт не делали уже сто лет! Странно, что эти херовы шкафы еще в землю не вросли! 

Фельцман несколько секунд лишь грозно взирал на него из-под насупленных бровей, а после качнулся сперва немного назад, затем вперед — и с тяжелым вздохом поднялся на ноги. 

— Ты все, одет? — сказал он Громову. — Тогда пойдем, там поговорим. Надо свободное зеркало найти, Лилия тебя заодно причешет.

Громов в ответ согласно тряхнул головой, заставив густые темно-русые пряди неохотно и тяжело подпрыгнуть. Юра, подавив желание потрогать собственные тонкие волосы, отвернулся в шкаф и снял, наконец, с вешалки свой костюм для произвольной. Костюм был полностью синим — только по манжетам и воротнику шли узкие полоски бледно-желтого цвета, которые, по замыслу Барановской, символизировали тот самый лунный свет, который он рассыпает вокруг себя, размахивая руками во время хореографической дорожки. Юра медленно потянул вниз язычок молнии, забрался пальцами внутрь пластикового чехла и потеребил манжет. Интересно, очень обтреплется, если отпороть? Только ножниц нет, а у Барановской не попросишь — не даст, пока не узнает зачем…

— Громов пиздец, — сказал Арсений за его спиной. — Лыбится, как мартышка какая-то.  
— Сам ты мартышка, — бросил Юра, который еще несколько минут назад думал примерно то же самое. Справа Гошка наконец выудил из сумки футляр для очков, пробормотал, знал же, что они тут, и, выпрямившись, повернулся к нему.   
— А что ты его защищаешь? — насмешливо осведомился Арсений. — Думаешь, тебе карма за это прилетит и вперед сможешь выйти?  
— Я не его защищаю, — ответил Юра, — а тебя осаживаю. Не лезь не в свое дело.  
— Господи, какой же ты долбоеб, — простонал Арсений.  
— От долбоеба слышу. Чего тебе, а? — Гошка смотрел на него осуждающе, но повернуться в другую сторону значило бы встретиться взглядом с Арсюшей. Юра внезапно почувствовал себя так, будто его тело намертво зажало в тисках, которые не просто отказываются раздвинуться, а сходятся все плотнее и плотнее, явно намереваясь раздавить его в лепешку.   
— Ну, «спасибо» для начала, — сказал Арсений.  
— За что это ты меня благодаришь? — с подозрением спросил Юра. Арсений — после короткой паузы — расхохотался.  
— Сука, вот это самомнение! — воскликнул он в перерыве между взрывами смеха. — Просто все рекорды сегодня бьешь!

Юра таки повернулся, случайно сдернув с вешалки костюм, который, судя по звуку, шлепнулся на пол — хорошо, что он не успел снять чехол. Арсений перестал ржать, прищурился и улыбнулся холодно, по-змеиному, некрасиво растягивая тонкие губы, по которым Юре сейчас дико хотелось съездить кулаком.

— Надень олимпийку, а, — сказал Гошка, вдруг ступая между ними. — Испачкаешь костюм, Яков Николаич тебя прирежет. И пойдем прыщи твои подрихтуем немного, пока Юра переоденется.

Юра не засмеялся, потому что был, разумеется, выше этого, но то, как Арсений вспыхнул, поспешно отворачиваясь, заметно подняло ему настроение. Дождавшись, пока они с Гошкой скроются из вида, он быстро сбросил спортивные шмотки, натянул костюм — аккуратно, вовремя вспомнив про Отабека и его порвавшиеся штаны, — и, когда Гошка вернулся к нему, как раз застегивал единственную маленькую пуговицу на воротнике. 

— Выглядишь ты неважно, честно скажу, — сообщил Гошка. — Нос снизу весь красный.   
— Да ебучий насморк, — ответил Юра. — Щас дойду до Барановской, она обещала запудрить.  
— Я тебе запудрю, — сказал Гошка. — Лучше, чем она, между прочим. Знаешь, как я с юниорами навострился? У каждого второго по коже словно трактор проехал.  
— Мозги ты мне запудришь, — кисло отозвался Юра. — Точнее не запудришь. Она отказалась, да? Типа делегировала?  
— С чего бы она отказалась? — Гошка пожал плечами. — Но я тебе говорю, я лучше.   
— Ладно, — согласился Юра, сочтя за меньшее из зол покориться. — Зеркало там есть свободное?  
— Есть. — Гошка внимательно посмотрел на него и добавил: — И мне просто надо с тобой поговорить. Честно.

Пока Гошка размазывал по его лицу косметику, Юра, подняв взгляд выше рамы, сверлил им неровную стену, которая некогда была белой, но теперь стала слишком грязной, чтобы продолжать называть ее таковой. Даже неловко перед иностранными гостями. В правом верхнем углу темнело желто-коричневое пятно, о происхождении которого думать не хотелось. Гошка мазнул кисточкой по щеке около его носа, а потом убрал руку, выпрямился, отклонившись корпусом чуть назад, критически осмотрел то, что получилось, и довольно изрек:

— Хоть сейчас на обложку.  
— Сам себя не похвалишь, — отозвался Юра, по-прежнему глядя вверх.   
— Ты бы хоть посмотрел, — сказал Гошка, отворачиваясь, чтобы убрать свои кисти. Юра посмотрел. Покраснения, синяки и общая изможденность исчезли — лицо выглядело так, будто принадлежало совершенно здоровому человеку. Не то чтобы Гошка действительно справился лучше Барановской — примерно так же, но, пожалуй, быстрее.   
— Окей, — вновь подал голос Гошка. — Теперь волосы.  
— Волосы? — переспросил Юра. — Да я просто хвост завяжу.  
— Я хвост и собирался. Только надо сделать нормально, чтоб не растрепалось, а то у тебя вечно все выбивается и мешает.  
— Ничего не мешает, — возразил Юра, однако Гошка, не слушая его, свинтил крышку с какой-то красной пластиковой банки, зачерпнул двумя пальцами прозрачный гель и растер его в ладонях. Юра вновь перевел взгляд на стену — он никогда не любил наблюдать за этими манипуляциями, а сейчас почему-то было особенно тошно, хотя следовало признать, что Гошка обращается с его волосами гораздо нежней, чем Барановская. От нежности мысли непроизвольно поплыли в направлении Гошкиных отношений с Милой. А вдруг он об этом и собирается говорить? Какой-нибудь особенно ушлый мозговой слизень (коих у Гошки должно быть великое множество) нашептал ему, что эта информация поможет Юрочке хорошо откататься и всех победить. А то есть любители подобной шоковой терапии. Гошка тем временем перетянул его волосы несколькими резинками, закрепил за ушами заколки, отошел на пару шагов и проворчал:  
— Темно тут.   
— Что ты хотел мне сказать? — отозвался Юра. — Или напиздел все-таки?  
— Я хотел сказать, — Гошка вернулся к трюмо и уронил на него расческу, которая ударилась о дерево с глухим, но громким звуком, заставившим Юру вздрогнуть и посмотреть в зеркало, — чтобы ты не задирал Лобу. Ему и так нелегко.  
— Я не задирал Лобу? — Юра не верил своим ушам. — Как насчет попросить его не задирать меня?  
— Я понимаю, что ситуация непростая. Но и ты пойми…  
— Да и почему это тебя вообще волнует? — перебил Юра. — Всю жизнь в группе грызлись, мы же не имеем в виду ничего такого.  
— Он в некотором роде, ну… — Гошка замялся и отвел взгляд. Юра прищурился. — Напоминает мне меня, одним словом. С Витькой получилось примерно так же.  
— Ты же не хочешь сказать, — медленно произнес Юра, — что ничего не добился из-за того, что Никифоров тебя задирал?  
— Я добился! — возмутился Гошка. — И — нет, конечно. Он был, этого хватало. А теперь есть ты, и Никита вроде как стал вместо тебя, и…   
— И поэтому я должен ему в ножки кланяться?  
— Просто будь добрей, это не так сложно!   
— Добрей, — повторил Юра, — не мой стиль.  
— Я уже понял, — сухо ответил Гошка. — Встань, я посмотрю издалека. 

Если бы он сказал не «добрей», а, допустим, «справедливей», думал Юра, наблюдая из коридора, ведущего под трибуны, за тем, как разминается первая шестерка, — я бы не стал злиться. Я бы даже обещал попробовать. Но добрей — мы что, в детском саду? При чем тут доброта? И если у Гошки были из-за Никифорова какие-то проблемы, то это только его проблемы — следовало собрать волю в кулак и не ныть, а бороться. Меня, может, Витька тоже обидел, когда забыл, что обещал… Кацудон прыгнул каскад из акселя и тулупа, пошатнулся, завалился, совершил корпусом нелепое движение, будто подныривая под какую-то перекладину, однако устоял. На трибунах похлопали, но, возможно, не ему, а французу, который как раз в этот момент выполнил зрелищный лутц. Арсений в своей вышитой красным белой рубахе упорно перетягивал на себя взгляд, и именно поэтому Юра на него не смотрел. 

Кацудон выступал четвертым, а сразу перед ним на лед вышел Криспино, под прокат которого вполне можно было уснуть. Зачем он до сих пор соревнуется, Юра не совсем понимал, — элементы становились проще с каждым разом, а компонентная часть неизменно навевала тоску. Криспино, словно умирающий лебедь, сделал вялую бабочку, и Юра отвернулся, привалился спиной к стене — и встретился взглядом с Барановской.

Барановская была не одна, а с Фельцманом, но когда они стояли рядом, все смотрели, разумеется, только на нее. Высокая, стройная, ни одной морщины, идеальная осанка — в жизни не догадаешься, что ей больше шестидесяти. Под ее ледяным взором Юре, как обычно, показалось, что его облили холодной водой. Он инстинктивно дернул головой, надеясь спрятаться за волосами, но увы, Гошка не пропустил ни единой пряди. Барановская поджала губы, втянула носом воздух, и Юра решил, что она собирается выразить недовольство Гошкиными парикмахерскими талантами, однако Фельцман успел влезть раньше нее:

— Поговори еще с врачом до проката, — сказал он. — Лилия тебя отведет, я остаюсь с Арсением.  
— Меня не надо отводить, — буркнул Юра. — Я сам ходить умею.

Но Барановская молча взяла его под локоть и твердым движением развернула вправо. Юра намеревался смотреть прокат Кацудона, но слова об этом застряли у него в горле — да и особого смысла не было, все равно Кацудон налажает. Витька стоял где-то у бортика, Юра видел его сегодня лишь мельком, в раздевалке и потом еще в одном из коридоров, но о чем с ним говорить не знал. Шествуя следом за Барановской, он чувствовал, как в тело начинает проникать привычная пустота. Голова казалась тяжелой и гулкой, словно ничем не заполненный металлический шар. Мышцы подтянулись, уже на автомате готовясь к физическому усилию, и Юра не в первый, кажется, раз подумал о том, что ему не нравится соревноваться — что ему нравится побеждать, получать медали, видеть зависть на лицах других спортсменов и гордость в глазах тех, кто помогал ему идти к победе, но не это нервное ожидание, не этот липкий адреналин. Мысли о том, чтобы все бросить, опять всплыли из глубин сознания, и ему стоило большого труда затолкать их обратно. Это просто болезнь, мерзкая простуда, схватившая за горло в самый неудобный момент. Случается со всеми — так сказала Барановская, когда он пришел на тренировку весь в соплях, и была абсолютно права. Наверное, его заразила та девчонка, которую он закрыл от воды из лужи, — хотя бред, инкубационный период должен длиться дольше… 

— Юра. — Сюзанна, врач их тренерского штаба, щелкнула пальцами у него перед носом. — Алло? Ты здесь?

Юра несколько раз быстро моргнул и сфокусировался на ее блестящих карих глазах — он даже не заметил, что они с Барановской остановились. Сюзанна улыбнулась, показывая желтоватые зубы, а потом принялась вертеть его голову в разные стороны и задавать вопросы — и пришлось сосредоточиться на том, чтобы отсеивать относящееся к ебучей простуде от принадлежащего только ему.

Сюзанна в конце концов дала добро на его выступление — хотя это было фарсом чистой воды, поскольку все прекрасно понимали, что такие мелочи, как насморк и температура, не могут помешать спортсмену международного класса достойно себя показать. Юра, надев коньки, вернулся на арену только ко второй половине Арсюшиного проката, полностью пропустив Кацудона. Спросить, как тот выступил, было не у кого — рядом оказался Отабек, но он разговаривал с тренером, и Юра не стал отвлекать. Арсюша с грехом пополам перевалил через простенький каскад и подобрался к четверному тулупу, который ему по-хорошему не следовало ставить во вторую часть, однако если ты нормально владеешь только одним квадом, пожалуй, разумно выжимать из него максимум. Юра невольно начал считать, раз, два, под веселое попурри из русских народных песен, раз, два, ну, давай — и-и тулуп, в принципе, удался, но неустойчиво, возможно, в минус. Флип, тройной каскад, риттбергер — и темп поменялся к началу дорожки. Юра выдохнул — дорожки неизменно удавались Арсению хорошо. Белая рубашка молнией мелькала по льду, красная вышивка, если прищуриться, казалась ниточкой крови… Юра одернул себя, оглянулся вправо, влево, а потом сделал вид, что все это время проверял, нормально ли сидит на нем костюм, и поднял голову, только когда раздался финальный аккорд. Арсений, тяжело дыша, застыл в нескольких метрах от него с поднятой вверх рукой, сложив ладонь так, будто в ней находился кубок.

Судьи вывели его на первое место, и Юра с облегчением почувствовал, что может снова его презирать — презирать и намереваться обойти. Пока заливали лед, он вставил в уши наушники и еще раз послушал чертов «Лунный свет», вновь убеждаясь в том, что не ощущает никакого духовного родства с этой композицией. Слишком эфемерно, по верхам. Сам виноват, не надо было просить Барановскую выбрать, а теперь уже поздно и придется работать с тем, что есть. Юра заставил себя поймать ритм, начал даже раскачиваться в такт, но Фельцман нашел его до того, как закончился трек, и он был вынужден отвлечься, чтобы выслушать последние наставления. 

На разминке он не стал выебываться и попробовал только простые прыжки — а вот Громов, недолго думая и едва раскатавшись, выполнил эффектный четверной сальхов. Трибуны восторженно охнули, и Юра поморщился, а потом нашел взглядом Отабека — тот, проехав мимо, лишь пожал плечами и усмехнулся. 

К тому моменту, когда он покидал каток, ему удалось добиться некоего внутреннего равновесия. Фельцман от него не отходил, Громов рядом махал руками и подпрыгивал так, будто собирался не откатывать произвольную программу, а участвовать в боксерском поединке. Юра фыркнул, выпрямил спину, склонил голову набок, выгибая шею, и краем глаза поймал одобрительный взгляд незаметно возникшей поблизости Барановской.

Первый прокат (какой-то внезапный немец, попадание которого в сильную разминку стало чистой случайностью) он не смотрел, повернувшись лицом в сторону коридора, где было слишком темно, чтобы кого-либо разглядеть — хотя в определенный момент ему показалось, что там разговаривают Витька с Кацудоном. Кацудон, как выяснилось во время перерыва, пока занимал третью строчку с конца, и для него шансов на финал уже не оставалось — может, если только случится чудо. Юра машинально начал высчитывать необходимые условия для такого чуда, но почти сразу понял, что единственный вариант — это прибегнуть к колдовству. Ну, или дать кому-нибудь взятку, причем в особо крупном размере.

Музыка оборвалась, публика сдержанно похлопала, и Юра, встав боком к дверце, дождался, пока немец покинет лед, а потом сбросил чехлы и олимпийку, сунул кому-то — кажется, Барановской — свой телефон вместе с наушниками и выскользнул на каток. 

— Да подожди ты! — окликнул Фельцман, хотя он отъехал всего на какую-то пару метров.   
— Я тут, — буркнул Юра, вернувшись к бортику. — И я все знаю. Побольше внимания на компоненты, не гнать, слушать музыку…   
— Если почувствуешь, что не можешь четверной флип, — перебил Фельцман, — делай тройной.  
— Да идите вы! — возмутился Юра, который потратил слишком много времени и сил, чтобы убедить себя в том, что он может. — А двойной не сделать, нет? Я и без того на пятом месте, мне нужны эти баллы!  
— Не кричи! — оборвал его Фельцман. — Я потому и говорю. У тебя нет права на ошибку.   
— Ладно, — сказал Юра, просто чтобы не спорить. — Ладно, я понял.

Объявили оценки — немец не подвинул первые места, но оказался, тем не менее, выше Кацудона, — и Юра, отпустив бортик, выехал в центр арены, резко остановился, разворачиваясь, и застыл, обняв себя обеими руками. 

До сих пор ему казалось, что он спокоен. На деле это, разумеется, было совсем не так. Все вещи, которые волновали его последние несколько месяцев, вдруг разом закрутились в голове. Я налажаю и не пройду в финал. Я пройду в финал и налажаю там. Громов в пятнадцать умеет больше, чем умел в его возрасте я. Арсюша лучше скользит, а еще он кудрявый, кудрявых все любят. Гошка считает, что я не человек, а говно. Фельцман считает, что я ничего больше не могу. Барановская… Но тут зазвенели первые ноты, и Юра практически машинально вскинул подбородок и отвел руку в сторону.

Флип получился — может, не идеально, но даже по его собственным меркам достойно; четверной сальхов — пойдет, хотя сальхов-то он уж точно способен выполнить на все тройки; однако музыка — музыка текла слишком неторопливо для этих прыжков, которые неизменно наполняли его энергией и после которых ему было трудно следовать за мелодией. После каскада с акселем Юра прыгнул во вращение — и опять слишком быстро, могут снизить уровень, хотя на дорожке он, кажется, выправился. Во второй половине из сложных элементов оставался только четверной тулуп, который с высоты своего опыта он, положа руку на сердце, даже не мог называть сложным. Тело вдруг словно отряхнулось от болезни и ожило — вчера ему не удалось добиться этого эффекта. Лутц, каскад с двумя тулупами — есть, получилось. Отдельный аксель, нет, тройной не выйдет, пусть будет двойной. Еще один каскад и риттбергер — на этом с прыжками было покончено.

Подбираясь к хореографической дорожке, Юра опять немного опередил музыку, и ему пришлось вновь до предела замедлиться на вращении — что было не так-то просто, можно надеяться на высокие баллы, — сдерживая порывистое движение, которому так хотелось отдаться. Только остановившись, он понял, насколько сильно устал. Немедленно стянуло грудь, загудело в голове, рука, которую он поднял, чтобы помахать трибунам, послушалась далеко не сразу. Сделав глубокий вдох, он приказал себе терпеть и улыбаться, тем более что все, наконец, закончилось — по крайней мере, со своей стороны ничего больше изменить он не мог. Йе-ей, время радоваться.

Однако радоваться почему-то не получалось. 

— Ты катаешься не под музыку, — недовольно произнесла Барановская, когда они садились на скамейку в кисс-энд-край, — а вопреки ей. Тебе повезло, что сейчас стали обращать больше внимания на технику.

Юра в ответ лишь пожал плечами, не переставая глупо лыбиться в камеру, а про себя решил, что, если не пройдет в финал, то поменяет программу — возможно, даже обе, хотя Рахманинов ничего, — времени будет достаточно, а в крайнем случае на чемпионат России можно поехать и со старой. Зато Фельцман, для которого музыкальная составляющая являлась чуть ли не помехой на пути к техническому совершенству, хлопнул его по коленке и пробормотал «молодец!», прежде чем нервно расстегнуть верхние пуговицы пальто. Для него конец еще был не близок — впереди оставалось выступление Громова. 

Получив свои действительно высокие баллы и законное первое место, Юра вернулся туда, где ждал опустившийся на вторую строчку Арсений, который широко ему улыбнулся, хотя его светло-карие, почти болотного цвета глаза метали при этом молнии. Юра перевел взгляд на каток, где спортсмен из Китая уже успел добраться до первой дорожки. Неплохо, но слишком резко — пока сыро, однако через год или два… 

— Какое место надеешься занять? — спросил Арсений. — Пятое или все же четвертое?  
— Иди в пизду, — ласково ответствовал Юра.  
— Китаец хорош, да? — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Арсений. — Но японец лучше. Тот, который Риота, не Кацуки, конечно.  
— М-м, — промычал Юра, не готовый защищать Кацудона — эта битва была заведомо проигрышной. Так вот как зовут второго японца, Риота. А сыр, стало быть, рикотта. Юра хихикнул, а Арсений прищурился и добавил:  
— И Никитушка. И твой казахский бойфренд.  
— Он не мой бойфренд, сколько можно! — вспылил Юра.   
— Ну-ну. — Арсений поцокал языком. — Не расстраивайся. Когда-нибудь он ответит на твои чувства.

Юра промолчал. Арсений, видимо, исчерпав фонтан красноречия, тоже заткнулся. Китаец ошибся на лутце, и после этого вся его программа посыпалась. Юра ухмыльнулся и покачал головой, Арсений хмыкнул, но беседа так и не завязалась. По общему зачету китаец оказался третьим, а на центр арены под сдержанные аплодисменты уже выкатился Громов. 

— Что там у него? — заговорил Арсений. — Тулуп?  
— И сальхов, — сквозь зубы отозвался Юра. — И пара акселей.  
— Амбициозно, — бросил Арсений, и они, не произнося больше ни слова пронаблюдали тот самый сальхов — безупречно выполненный прыжок с классическим заходом. Юра до сих пор не мог смириться с тем, что Громов, скорее всего, сместит его с первой строчки, — он чувствовал, как тошнота подступает к горлу, отчетливей с каждым идеальным элементом. Арсений восторженно выругался после каскада из тройных акселя и тулупа, а Юра вздохнул и подумал о том, что, когда ему было пятнадцать, кто-то — Гошка? — возможно, точно так же стоял и сглатывал желчь. 

Однако Громов выдохся. Когда он проезжал мимо них, вставая на дорожку, Юра заметил то, что, наверное, не было очевидно с трибун: учащенное дыхание, напряжение во всем теле, диковатый взгляд — а ведь прошло всего две минуты. Дорожка, впрочем, показалась ему достаточно бодрой — но после нее Громов зашел на тулуп, который, очевидно, предполагался четверным, и еще до того, как он оторвался ото льда, стало понятно, что ничего хорошего из этого прыжка не выйдет. Юра зажмурил один глаз и скривился, глядя, как он приземляется бедром на лед. Арсений невнятно крякнул, трибуны дружно охнули — Громов спустя пару секунд поднялся и как ни в чем не бывало поехал дальше, однако восстановить прежний уровень ему не удавалось — он сносно выполнил тройной каскад, но все остальное шло с ошибками и недокрутами, а вместо последнего флипа получилась какая-то совсем позорная бабочка. Отстояв несколько секунд после финального аккорда, он согнулся пополам, схватился ладонями чуть выше колен и в таком положении поехал к бортику. У дверцы Фельцман взял его под локоть и начал что-то быстро говорить. 

— Как думаешь, травма? — подал голос Арсений, о котором Юра несколько позабыл, наблюдая за происходящим.  
— Да какое, — отмахнулся он. — Если бы травма, вообще бы до конца не доехал.

Но они оба знали, что это неправда. 

Риота выступил, как робот, и за это у него отобрали компоненты — впрочем, с его четырьмя квадами на первое место все равно хватило. Оставался только Отабек, и Юра пообещал себе подумать и о Громове — который по сумме за две программы оказался теперь на четвертой строке, — и о себе немного позже. Отабек стоял, отведя левую ногу чуть в сторону и опустив голову. Лаконичный темный костюм с незаметной на таком расстоянии серебристой вышивкой делал его стройнее, чем на самом деле. Прищурившись, можно было представить, что он не более чем набросок, нарисованный углем на белом листе, этакий мультяшный персонаж — только из довольно грустного мультфильма. Ноты медленно закапали, и Отабек, посмотрев, наконец, перед собой, заскользил вдоль бортика. Под влекущую его за собой мелодию он нанизывал один сложный элемент на другой: четверной лутц, четверной тулуп, риттбергер, слава богу тройной… Музыка захлебнулась, взяла паузу и понеслась с новой силой — не быстрей, но заметно тревожней. 

— Крутой трек, — сказал Арсений. — Что это, знаешь?  
— Ничего, — ответил Юра. — Точнее ничего особенного. Один знакомый канадец для него написал. Типа музыкант.  
— Бля, мне бы таких знакомых. Смотри-ка.

Юра повернулся туда, куда указывал его палец, и увидел, как Фельцман уводит прихрамывающего Громова в глубину коридора.

— Вот черт.  
— Повезло тебе, если он вылетит из сезона.  
— Мне это не нужно! — бросил Юра, пытаясь игнорировать мерзкое чувство виноватого удовлетворения, кольнувшее в сердце, и повернулся обратно к арене, где Отабек зашел на аксель — который выполнил безукоризненно, и так близко к концу… Пожалуй, и без Громова хватит соперников. Последний каскад — и музыка, которая к этому моменту уже неслась горным потоком, опять захлебнулась, будто нырнув в ущелье. Отабек замер — и вновь двинулся, начиная вторую дорожку, только когда зазвучали, наконец слова, вернувшие ему внимание аудитории, явно заскучавшей к концу соревнования. Разобрать, о чем поет голос, который, контрастируя с мелодией, снова превратившейся в отдельные капли, растягивал и переплетал звуки, не получалось. Вроде бы что-то про солнце — и, наверное, про степь. Юра нервно хихикнул, а песня слегка разогналась, но уже без какой-либо тревоги, скорее радостно и победно, перешла в модуляцию и закрутила Отабека — нет, это Отабек просто вошел в последнее вращение. Юра потряс головой, которая гулким эхом напомнила ему о том, что он по-прежнему нездоров. Переставали действовать капли — чуть ниже переносицы собирался ком, стало трудно дышать. Отабек на несколько секунд потерял очертания, превратившись в небольшой черный торнадо, а потом замедлился — и, в конце концов, остановился. Арсений сунул два пальца в рот и оглушительно свистнул, прежде чем захлопать. Трибуны вторили ему, и Юра тоже поспешно присоединился. Отабек принялся раскланиваться с широкой улыбкой, неуместно выглядящей на его обычно серьезном лице, и, когда он, развернувшись в их сторону, поехал к бортику, эта улыбка никуда не исчезла — и даже нисколько не поблекла. Юра дернулся было навстречу — поздравить, и вообще, но у дверцы маячили радостный тренер и иностранец-хореограф, не перестававший что-то очень быстро говорить, и он вспомнил, что еще должны выставить оценки. Хотя все ясно и так — но, может, рекорд, личный уж точно… 

— Ты, — сказал Арсений, — бронза.

Юра лишь неопределенно промычал в ответ. Арсений потоптался с ноги на ногу, дождался, пока Отабек усядется в кисс-энд-край, а потом негромко спросил:

— Ну что? Пойдем узнаем, как там Громов?


End file.
